Lost at Birth
by princessbinas
Summary: What would happen if Naruto grew up in the DP universe? Read and find out. Time skips are used. Also the only pairings being used are none. This is just a simple little story I came up with so try not to get upset and give it a try. T to be safe. The third genre is Humor, knowing me, there's bound to be a lot.
1. Prologue

**Binas:** Now for a new kind of story. The name is a pun on "Switched at Birth", which I have never seen... Basically, this story what if some sort of unknown force took a BABY Naruto after the sealing into Danny's world and left him on the doorstep of the Fentons.

I will try to keep in character, but bare with me. Naruto will still learn ways of a ninja, but how will be different... Your just going have to find out...

Expect time skips. Also Naruto's name will not be changed because I can't think of any replacements.

NOTE: All characters are aged down by two years to help with the age gap elimination. Since we have no idea when Danny was born, I gave him Naruto's birthday.

Also Danny starts off as a five month old baby. Naruto was pretty much floating around the Ghost Zone, in suspended animation that only lasted until he came out of the GZ, for that long so he was lost at birth but arrives at five months. Also none of the ghosts lift a finger to help the poor guy because of how weird it was to see him in the GZ like that. Clockwork knew this would happen and wanted to help but he had to keep an eye on the timelines because of the Observers breathing down his neck and all he could do was put him in suspended animation for five months.

.

Like all fanons I have wrote, I OWN NOTHING AND IT WILL STAY THAT WAY, EVEN IF I DON'T PUT A DISCLAIMER OR NOT!

* * *

.

* * *

The Fenton Household... The craziest place in Amity Park. Home of Danny, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton. Maddie and Jack were ghost hunters, Jazz was a two year old who was so brilliant, she managed to speak full sentences, with Maddie and Jack actually having conversations with her, and Danny was a new born as of October 10.

That was also the month where the eccentric Fentons stocked up on anti-ghost stuff for Halloween. That was when they actually get eccentric. Jack starts blasting everything with his over-sized bazooka, Maddie tries to prevent Jack from blast the kids, Jazz whines and calls Jack and Maddie 'stupid-heads' for believing in ghosts, and Danny cried the entire day.

As Maddie laid Danny down into his crib for bed, Danny started sucking away on his thumb showing no signs of tiredness.

"What does it take to get you to fall sleep?", Maddie asked then made a joke, "A cookie like your dad?"

Danny giggled while making a stink face. Maddie sniffed the air and realized her error.

"Oh Danny... How many times must you choose to make a stinky of your diaper?", Maddie asked making Danny clap, "I guess Fenton babies are super fast learners after all."

After the diaper issue was solved, Maddie sat in the living room reading a book while Jack did some cross stitching. Soon they both heard a loud cry from outside.

"Maddie?", Jack asked.

"It's not Jazz or Danny cause I know the cry of my babies.", Maddie said, "It's coming from outside."

The two looked outside and saw a blonde baby wailing at the door in a basket with a fancy pillow and blanket. The pillow and blanket had the baby's name and date of birth stitched on them. Maddie and Jack brought the baby inside the house. Maddie looked at the name on the pillow and blanket.

"Naruto Uzumaki... What a weird name.", Maddie said.

"Isn't that a name of a fishcake topping and a whirlpool?", Jack asked.

"Yes Jack. Who names their child after food? Either they were high or obsessed with food.", Maddie commented giving Jack a look.

"What?!", Jack asked, "I only wanted to name Danny, Fudge because Danny is a stupid name!"

Maddie glared at Jack.

"And that would have embarrassed the poor guy later in life!", Maddie said.

"So what do we do with this little guy?", Jack asked.

"We should raise him.", Maddie said and rocked the blondie to keep him from crying.

"Uh Maddie... I found these things in his basket!", Jack bellowed holding up a few scrolls.

"Let's put the basket away. And by 'let's', I mean I will.", Maddie said, "We need to keep this as is so one day we can give it to him when he is older."

"Okay honey cakes!", Jack said, "Can I have a cookie?"

Maddie tossed her husband a cookie and he ate it like an animal. Naruto giggled at Jack's antics and pulled his hair.

"OWWW!", Jack bellowed.

Naruto giggled some more. Maddie sent a look at the blondie.

"You are going to be an interesting child...", Maddie said.

* * *

_Five years later..._

"MOMMY! WE ARE HOME!", Naruto bellowed.

Danny and Jazz covered their ears.

"Why is Naruto loud?", Danny asked.

"Are you too clueless to see why?", Jazz asked before going upstairs.

"I'm not clueless Spazzy!", Danny shouted and chased after Jazz, "I will hurt Bearbert!"

"BEARBERT!", Jazz cried.

Naruto laughed.

"Spazzy Jazzy is a big old spaz who needs a nappy!", Naruto chanted out loud from below, it was loud enough for Jazz to hear.

"Shut up Naruto!", Jazz yelled.

Naruto laughed some more.

"Then come and get me!", Naruto shouted with a sly smile causing Jazz to start chasing after him.

Naruto ran past the couch, under several chairs, under the table, up and down the stairs, pass the lab and into the kitchen. Naruto then climbed the counter and hid in a cupboard. Jazz entered the kitchen and looked around. She couldn't see him and decided to leave to deal with Danny.

Naruto looked around in the dark cupboard and felt something touch him. He squinted his eyes to try to see what it was. There he saw a basket with a worn blanket and pillow. He opened the cupboard door and carried the basket out of there. He then accidently fell on the ground, accidently nicking his head on the counter, which was thankfully his only injury other than a few bruises.

Naruto then started crying at the pain. Maddie rushed upstairs from the lab and saw Naruto bleeding. Maddie covered her mouth and quickly came to his side.

"It's okay. Let me have a look.", Maddie said.

Maddie looked at the nick. It was thankfully shallow and minor, despite the fall. Then the most oddest thing happened, Naruto suddenly stopped crying and the wound closed up rapidly. Maddie gasped. She saw the bruises fade away.

'_This is weird... I better take a sample just to be sure he's not some ghost scum impersonating him..._', Maddie thought and used a small disposable towel to wipe up the remaining blood.

"All better?", Maddie asked.

"Yes.", Naruto said and hugged Maddie back.

"Whoa! Easier there little guy! Mommy has to make sure your daddy doesn't blow up the house again.", Maddie said.

"Daddy blew up the house?", Naruto asked.

"Yes... It was a few years ago.", Maddie said, "I love you and play nicely with your siblings."

"Okay mommy.", Naruto said and ran off with the basket in tow.

Maddie then noticed the basket. She now was gonna have a lot to discuss later...

* * *

_In Naruto's room..._

The room was a complete mess. Worse than Danny's. Dirty underwear was littered everywhere, socks dangling from the ceiling, stubborn scribbles on the orange walls, some moldy cheese lying on the floor, ramen cups everywhere, orange shorts and shirts in a piles in the corner of the room.

Naruto was sitting on his orange and blue bed with the basket. He saw that his name was sewn on the blanket and pillow and automatically knew it was his. After removing the pillow and blanket, he saw a scroll. He studied it and tried opening it. All a big fail. He then accidently got a paper cut and the blood from the paper cut leaked on to the seal that was on the scroll. *POOF!* A cloud of smoke filled the room making Naruto cough.

"What was that?", Naruto asked.

The scroll was now open and had several things in it. A few scrolls that dealt with Chakra, a few scroll that had limited different sets of Academy, the Fourth's, and forbidden Jutsus, and a scroll that was filled with his heritage. Naruto quickly read the family heritage one and was shocked at his findings...


	2. Accidents and New Abilities

**Binas:** Here's chapter 2. This is where everything changes for the first time.

Oh and thanks for all the positive reviews. This will continue for as long as I get ideas!

And to you shippers out there, I'm not planning ANY pairings. Sorry but this ain't a romance story at all because I suck at it and you guys would flame me by saying "YOUR ROMANCE STINKS!" and "I hate your romance!". I don't feel like getting that stuff thrown at me for something I'm terrible at.

I hope you guys are ready cause some heartwarming moments are about to happen.

I changed the school just a bit. The middle school and high school will be connected by a few corridors. Why? Because people thought it was the best way to protect themselves from a ghost attack.

I also forgot a scroll I think but it has to deal with beginner sealing.

Here is an extra long chapter. I felt like you guys deserved it. :3

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time on Lost at Birth..._

_The Fenton Household... The craziest place in Amity Park._

_Maddie sat in the living room reading a book while Jack did some cross stitching. Soon they both heard a loud cry from outside._

_"It's coming from outside."_

_The two looked outside and saw a blonde baby wailing at the door in a basket with a fancy pillow and blanket._

_"Naruto Uzumaki... What a weird name.", Maddie said._

_"Uh Maddie... I found these things in his basket!", Jack bellowed holding up a few scrolls._

_"You are going to be an interesting child...", Maddie said._

_Naruto quickly read the family heritage scroll and was shocked at his findings..._

* * *

.

* * *

Naruto was torn. He read the scroll over and over again to make sure this was for real.

'_If you are reading this Naruto, then you are old enough to understand the following._

_I'm Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and your dad. Your mom is Kushina Uzumaki, the Red-Hot Habanero. I wrote this on my death bed._

_I am sorry we couldn't be there for you. We really wanted to see you take your first steps, say your first word, and see you become a great Ninja. Why we haven't been there is because I used a seal that required me to die. Kushina died do to the Kyuubi being extracted from her while giving birth to you. I had to seal the Kyuubi within you cause you were the only one who could handle it. Kushina was going to die and we knew the beast would die but come back. Please forgive me. I hope one day we get to see you again one day. Love your daddy, Minato Namikaze_'

Naruto was shocked. This was real. He at least he had two sets of parents who cared. One set that adopted him and a second set that had died. He cried as a result.

"I love you guys too. I really want to meet you guys.", Naruto said and hugged the letter.

He turned his attention to a scroll on Chakra and picked it up. He started reading it. He couldn't really understand the methods of using it but knew he was going to master these scrolls as fast as he could.

* * *

_Seven years later..._

Naruto and his step brother, Danny were now twelve. Jazz was fourteen. Danny and Naruto were starting the seventh grade while Jazz was starting the ninth.

Naruto was wearing an orange jacket with blue trimmings and several pockets, a neon blue t-shirt that said 'I'm Mr. Awesome and you suck!' in neon orange, and orange pants with red trimmings with white and blue converses. Maddie was not happy Naruto decided to fill his wardrobe with those clothes but Jack helped Naruto get them by making puppy eyes with him.

Danny was wearing a white shirt with a red oval and red trimmings and baggy blue jeans with red and white converses.

Jazz was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, aqua yoga pants, a blue headband, and black runners.

Maddie finished packing Naruto's lunch which was ramen, his favorite. Naruto grabbed the sack and hugged Maddie before running around the living room like a chicken that lost it's head.

"Calm down or we will have to try some more therapy.", Jazz said taking her nose out of her book on the developing mind of a teenager.

"Therapy doesn't work on me so you can kiss my butt!", Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, watch your mouth... No trash talking in the house.", Maddie said.

"Yes mom.", Naruto said rolling his eyes when Maddie wasn't looking.

"Mom, what side of the family did he get the most?", Danny asked out of curiosity of his younger step brother's antics.

"I have no idea Danny.", Maddie said, "You guys better hurry for the bus. Also guys after school, me and your dad have something to show you guys."

"Can I bring over Sam and Tucker?", Danny asked.

"Sure. You know how your dad loves seeing them over.", Maddie said looking at her husband who was starting to raid the fudge, "Jack..."

"Sorry Maddie...", Jack said and backed away from the fudge, "And be here on time! We will be celebrating after the surprise succeeds!"

"Okay dad!", Naruto said, "Maybe I will get to show off a few surprises!"

Maddie turned to Danny and Jazz.

"Oh. And don't let Naruto get into any trouble. We don't need him to get detention again...", Maddie said wondering how he could even get detention in _KINDERGARTEN._

"Okay mom. We will try.", Danny said.

"Now go have a good day at school.", Maddie said.

* * *

_Later in school..._

"Now class, please turn to page 1 of The Odyssey and read until chapter 3. You are then to answer the questions on this review sheet.", Mr. Lancer said passing out review sheets.

Naruto was looking around slyly and made a hand sign under his desk once Mr. Lancer returned to his desk. A nasty smell filled the desk area, making Mr. Lancer jump into the air.

"Great Gatsby! Who pulled that prank?!", Mr. Lancer yelled.

Naruto laughed as he jumped on his desk.

"HA HA! I've got more guts to pull that off than all of you combined!", Naruto laughed.

"DETENTION MR. UZUMAKI!", Mr. Lancer yelled.

Danny face planted into his desk in annoyance. He could not keep his brother in line. He was too hyper, too mischievous, too childish, and too cunning for his own good.

"Your no fun old man! Maybe this will change your mood!", Naruto shouted.

"What's the idiot doing now?", Dash asked smirking as he made his circle of A-Listers laugh at Naruto.

Naruto made a hand sign and said something unexpected...

"TRANSFORM!"

A puff of smoke covered Naruto. Mr. Lancer was about to yell at Naruto for playing with smoke bombs in the classroom when he saw a naked blondie where Naruto was. The whole class saw this as well. They were all in shock.

"I will let you stare some more if you remove that detention sentence...", The girl said in a lustful tone.

This threw everyone off and made every single male in the classroom fly backwards and get a nosebleed. Naruto transformed back to normal and laughed some more.

"Ha ha ha ha! Gotcha, that's my Sexy Jutsu!", Naruto said still laughing at Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer stomped towards Naruto.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT AGAIN MR. UZUMAKI! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!", Mr. Lancer yelled.

Danny face palmed and just wished he could have some sort of power to keep Naruto from doing such things ever again.

* * *

_Lunch time..._

"Dude! I wish I was in there today but Sam decided to skip and dragged me with her.", Tucker said.

"He was planning to do give Naruto some very disturbing ideas that sounded terrible before you said what he did.", Sam said.

"Aw come on! You should have seen the old man!", Naruto said laughing.

"At least he forgot about your detention...", Danny said.

"Oh that reminds me! Mom and dad are planning a surprise and they said it was okay you two could come over!", Naruto said.

"So are you guys want to come? I mean it could be another explosion for all we know considering the last surprise.", Danny said.

"Well, according to my PDA, Sasha, I'm free so I'm coming over dude!", Tucker said checking his PDA.

"Anything to escape the brand new Wardrobe of Death mom bought me!", Sam said.

"And maybe it would be a good time to show mom and dad what I can really do like I showed the entire class today!", Naruto said.

"Sounds cool, as long it's nothing perverted like you did earlier...", Sam said with a low growl.

* * *

_After school at Fenton Works..._

"MOM! DAD! WE ARE HOME!", Naruto screamed as he ran in.

Danny stuck his finger into his ear due to the screaming.

"You can't even keep him quiet.", Tucker said laughing at Danny.

Sam frowned and kicked Tucker's shin.

Jack darted upstairs with a wide grin like a kid in the candy store.

"Come quick kids! We are all set up and ready!", Jack said.

"I'm going upstairs where I can keep my sanity, thank you very much.", Jazz said walking upstairs.

Danny, Naruto, Sam, and Tucker rushed into basement.

* * *

Once they were in the basement, Naruto was running all over the place, touching everything.

"This place is awesome! What does this thing do?", Naruto said picking up a large bazooka and ended up dropping it due to not being able to balance it.

Jack chuckled and got the bazooka off Naruto and put it back.

"That is the Fenton Bazooka. It's suppose to blast the ghosts.", Jack said.

Naruto nearly wet his pants after hearing the word 'ghost'. He managed to hide his fear. Jack put his hands on the blanket covering the portal and Maddie gave him a nod.

"Wait, is that my bed sheet?! DAD!", Danny said seeing the star ships covering the deep blue blanket.

"Now kids, may I present the greatest invention me and Mads have ever made!", Jack said and pulled off the covers revealing a futuristic like portal, "THE FENTON GHOST PORTAL!"

Naruto once more tried hiding his fear by trying to look tough.

"Sweet mama!", Tucker said.

"I'll say.", Sam said.

"Can I have my bed sheet back?", Danny asked irritated.

Jack tossed the bed sheet to Danny, which covered him. Jack grabbed a bazooka and aimed it at Danny.

"WATCH OUT DANNY! THERE'S A GHOST COVERED IN ROCKETS IN FRONT OF YOU!", Jack shouted and blasted the bazooka at Danny.

Danny's blanket was then covered in the ectoplasm. He frowned as he took it off his head.

"Dad, that was just my blanket!", Danny said.

"Oh... Sorry Danny boy.", Jack said.

No one seemed to notice that the situation had scared some pee out of Naruto. He managed to get himself together before anyone noticed.

"Okay, this portal here is going to bust a door way into another dimension! One where the ghosts live and then we can capture a ghost and do experiments on it! I can't wait to get my hands on one!", Jack said.

Naruto once more was trying to hide his fear of ghosts. Jack pulled two plugs out of nowhere a raised them above his head.

"BONZA!", Jack yelled ans slammed the two plugs together.

The portal briefly sparked to life and died as it came to life.

"Huh?! Come on! BONZA!", Jack said slamming the plugs together non stop.

Maddie looked a bit disappointment in the failure they have made. She placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Come on Jack. Let's go. Maybe we will figure what went wrong after a drive around town.", Maddie said.

"Okay Mads... Fudge can't cheer me up this time...", Jack said.

Both Maddie and Jack leave the lab and get into the Fenton RV. Jack was unfortunetly driving...

* * *

The four kids they left in the lab were now looking around.

"Really dude! If they weren't so focused on ghosts, they could invent the future's technology in a day!", Tucker said.

"Not to mention, they could really pull off great special effects for those horror movies.", Sam said.

"Those would sound great but they are focused on ghosts and there's nothing we can do to help them.", Danny said.

"Maybe we should clean the lab because look.", Naruto said pointing to one of the many moldy/rotten Emergency Hams that were in the house.

"So says the one who has NEVER cleaned his room.", Danny said, "Besides we aren't allowed to touch his ham! He would kill us!"

"I have an idea.", Sam said and went to the closet where all of the HAZMATs were stored.

Maddie and Jazz's were light blue, Danny's were completely white with a few black add ons, Jack's were bulky and orange, and Naruto's were also orange but completely different, they had Jack's face removed and replaced with a picture of ramen and on the back, a large red swirl. The collar and gloves were dyed white white the boots were dyed blue. Sam pulled out one of Danny's and threw it at Danny.

"Smile!", Sam said pulling out her camera and pointed it at Danny.

Naruto jumped into the shot from behind making a silly face that was really hard to ignore. Sam then decides to take pictures of everything that was part of the Portal. The HAZMAT unrolled and showed off Jack's face.

Naruto showed some disgusted in seeing Jack's face on the HAZMAT and looked away.

"Okay. They showed you the Portal, can we get out of here now?", Danny said, "My parents could be back here any minute. Besides, you saw that didn't even work and thankfully didn't blow up."

"Who cares? I want to scare dad when he gets down here...", Naruto said smirking slyly.

Sam stood in front of the Portal's opening with her camera still in hand.

"Come on, Danny. A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out.", Sam said.

"Oh yeah! You need to check it out and see which ones will surrender to this!", Naruto shouted then made a hand sign, "SEXY JUTSU!"

Naruto then transformed into a naked lady and blew a kiss at Tucker.

"Sweet mama... I think I found heaven...", Tucker said and fell over with a large nosebleed, "So that was your surprise..."

Danny was glad he did not fall over this time, instead he had only a small nosebleed.

Sam scowled and slapped the blondie, causing Naruto to transform back.

"Owww... Sam! What was that for!?", Naruto said.

"If that was your surprise then never do it again!", Sam shouted.

"Hmph!", Naruto pouted.

"You know what?", Danny said, "You two are right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that Portal?"

Danny put on the HAZMAT quickly as he could. Naruto walked up to Danny and ripped off Jack's sticker.

"This is just a one way ticket to embarrassment. You want to seem awesome not 'I can't fend for myself so here's proof'! And what happens if someone who we know sees this?", Naruto said ripping the sticker to shreds.

"Naruto, we aren't going outside.", Danny said.

"But still! What if it's someone we did know but has died recently?!", Naruto said.

"Good point.", Danny said.

"I agree with Naruto, but what I don't agree on is that ramen sticker he's about to stick on your chest.", Sam said, "It just will make you look like your obsessed with ramen when Naruto is the one that's obsessed with it."

Naruto was actually about to do just that. Danny glared at Naruto making him back away slowly. Sam pulled something out of her pocket.

"I made this sticker for you just in case you wanted to put it on something like your binder.", Sam said, "But this seems to go with your jumpsuit a lot better."

Sam stuck the custom black and white DP sticker on Danny's chest.

"Thanks guys, you saved me from my parents embarrassing me when they aren't even here!", Danny said and runs up to the portal.

Naruto give the thumbs up while Tucker and Sam stand behind him. Danny then goes inside and trips.

"Are you okay dude?", Tucker shouted.

"Yeah. Just some stupid wires! Mom should have made sure there weren't any hazards stuck in this hole in the wall.", Danny said trying the get untangled.

Danny eventually removed the wires from his ankle and got up. He placed his hand on top of a button. A beep was sounded and his face fell.

"Oh snap...", Danny said.

The portal came to life and shocked the poor guy, producing green light. Naruto went into shock as he watched his brother get electrocuted alive. Sam and Tucker were just as shocked as well. After that, Danny was now in an inverted coloration, except for his skin and eyes which were tan and green respectively, and lying on the ground.

"No! We killed him!", Naruto cried and fell to his knees, "We will never heard the end of this! Now he's dead! I lost my brother!"

All of the trauma of 'losing his brother' caused Naruto to blackout.

* * *

Naruto smelled something awful. Something disgusting. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a sewer.

"Okay guys! Who's bright idea was it to stick me in the gutter?", Naruto asked then realized something, "Maybe this was Danny's revenge on me for encouraging him!"

He heard a snarl in the distance and decided to follow it. And in the center of one room, he saw a giant cage with a seal on it. He looked past the bars and saw a giant fox with nine tails and red slit eyes. Naruto jumped back in shock.

"Who are you?", Naruto asked.

"**I'm the Kyuubi and my name is Kurama.**"

"So your the thing that my real dad wrote about in his letter!", Naruto said pointing while smirking thinking of ways to torture his prisoner.

"**Yes you brat. I have seen you grow up and make friends with a bunch of idiots and weaklings like yourself.**"

"So why am I here? To pull on your tails and ears?", Naruto asked with a cocky smile.

"**Shut up twerp! You got knocked out from seeing a puny mortal get killed by you! That pleases me very much that you killed your own step-brother...**"

"CAN IT FURBALL! I want my brother back and I don't want you to torture me with a mistake me and his friends made!", Naruto shouted giving Kurama a death glare.

The glare made Kurama twitch a bit.

"**It makes me sick to see how your like your mother... By the way you better wake up, your puny friends are thinking you got yourself killed from over reacting.**"

* * *

Naruto woke up in Danny's some what messy room. He saw Tucker and Sam were there looking over him and Danny, who was now back to normal.

"What's going on?", Naruto asked and got up.

"You panicked to the point you passed out.", Tucker said.

"Tell me what I missed not something I already know!", Naruto shouted.

"It turns out Danny became part ghost in that accident, but he is still alive. Thankfully he was saved from dying.", Sam said.

"Of course he also panicked and passed out. He panicked because Mr. and Mrs. F would dissect him and do everything they chattered about doing to him.", Tucker said, "Thankfully he can hide his hybrid state, but he is going to need a bunch of practice because during his panicking he kept sinking through the floor and making different parts of his body become invisible. Some of those invisibility moments I wish I didn't have to see."

"Same here. He really needs to keep his clothes visible when he doesn't want to be invisible. Cause we had to see him wearing nothing because of his invisibility issue.", Sam said cringing.

Naruto chuckled at the thought of Tucker and Sam's reactions.

"But overall, will he be okay?", Naruto asked after laughing.

"He will be. He doesn't blame anyone but himself for letting peer pressure get the best of him.", Tucker said, "Well if you need me, I have go home for dinner. See you guys!"

"Bye Tuck.", Both Sam and Naruto said.

Sam then got a text.

"GRRR... Mom is demanding I come home now... If you need me, I will be hiding from her.", Sam said leaving.

"Bye Sam.", Naruto said.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

The RV pulled up and Jack and Maddie got out of it. They entered the house to find Naruto in the center of a huge mess of ramen cups and ingredients in the kitchen. He was trying to improvise and make his own ramen.

"Oh sorry guys... We ran out of ramen so I tried making my own. It turned out perfectly, see?", Naruto said holding up a pot of homemade ramen.

"You realize you have to clean up the mess you made?", Maddie said chuckling, "And I will be sure to pick up some more tomorrow."

Unknown to them, Jack had ran into the lab and was happy to see his invention finally working.

"COME QUICK MADS! IT'S WORKING!", Jack bellowed.

Maddie turned to where the lab was located and then looked at Naruto.

"Danny fixed it. You should have really checked the blueprints cause the switch was inside the hunk of metal.", Naruto said, "Though he did get a bit hurt and is asleep in his room."

"I will have a talk with him after he wakes up. I'm gonna go see how the portal looks.", Maddie said and rushed down into the lab and celebrated with Jack.

Naruto looked at his mess, he cringed at how bad it was. He had no idea how a mess formed when the ramen came out perfectly.

'_How does this mess even exist?!_', Naruto thought.

Quickly thinking he made a hand sign and made two Shadow Clones and commenced cleaning the kitchen, which was ironic cause he never cleans his room. Soon enough, the original and all the Shadow Clones were stuck on a really bad stain on the wall.

"Can't we just blast the part with the stain off?", Clone #1 asked scrubbing with Jazz's toothbrush.

"Or use the Rasengan on it?", Clone #2 asked.

"No! They would kill me if I do! It's bad enough dad blows up the house every few years!", Naruto shouted.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT FOR SAYING THAT!", Clone #2 yelled.

"WE ARE THE SAME PERSON IDIOT!", Naruto shouted then pointed to Clone #1, who was about to say something, "SAME GOES FOR YOU TOO!"

Soon all three start fighting. Clone #2 climbs on top of Clone #1 and the original. The original throws Clone #1 at Clone #2. Clone #1 ends up hitting the wall, falling on his back, and a vase lands on his head, making him disappear. The vase gets a soft landing as a result. The remaining clone and Naruto continue to wrestle.

Soon Jack and Maddie came out from the lab to see what the commotion was. There they saw Naruto giving his clone a nuggie while at the same time, giving an atomic wedgie.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU GIVE YOURSELF A WEDGIE!?", The clone screamed.

"CAUSE YOUR A JERK!", Naruto screamed.

"WE ARE THE SAME DARN PERSON YOU IDIOT!", The clone yelled.

Jack pulled out his bazooka and aimed it at both Narutos.

"FREEZE SPOOKS! WHERE'S NARUTO?!", Jack bellowed.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID, IDIOT?! THEY CAUGHT YOU WITH ME WHEN IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SURPRISE!", The clone shouted.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?! AND I'M NOT AN IDIOT!", Naruto yelled, "ALSO WE ARE THE SAME PERSON!"

"JUST RELEASE THE JUTSU!", The clone yelled.

Naruto did just that and sighed in relief that he was no longer arguing with himself. He then ran into Jack's bazooka.

"Uh dad, you realize I'm your son?", Naruto asked eyeing the bazooka.

"GHOST!", Jack bellowed and blasted Naruto.

Naruto landed in the corner covered in Ectoplasm. Jack saw it wasn't harming him like he hoped. Then he realized his mistake and chuckled sheepishly.

"Oops... Sorry Naruto.", Jack said.

"Remind me not to fight with myself.", Naruto said.

"What was that Naruto?", Maddie asked with a raised eye brow.

"That was my Shadow Clone Jutsu. I was originally gonna show you guys for a surprise and not like the way you did.", Naruto said.

"Where did you learn this from?", Maddie asked.

"From a scroll that was in this scroll that was in the basket.", Naruto said, "Besides why did you hide the basket from me?"

Maddie sighed.

"I should have told you when you found the basket. Look, we adopted you. You just appeared at the front door. There was no explanation. We took you in and decided we should raise you. We found a scroll in the bag and was not sure what it was for. I am starting to guess it has something to do with whoever left you at our door step.", Maddie said.

"I already knew you weren't my birth parents. There was a letter from my real dad. He said he wrote it on his death bed.", Naruto said.

"May we see the letter?", Maddie asked.

"Sure.", Naruto said and ran to his room and brought it back.

He handed the letter to Maddie. She read it and was shocked by all of the things that it said.

"I have known since I was five but never asked.", Naruto said.

"There are some things I don't understand but I'm sure what ever it means, you are a little hero to them.", Maddie said, "And they sound like nice people."

"I'm gonna try to be like what my birth dad said!", Naruto shouted while trying to show how tough he was.

Jack jumped in.

"So what did he say? That you would be a ghost hunter?", Jack asked eagerly.

"He said that I would be a great ninja! I will get to beat up a bunch of baddies!", Naruto shouted punching the air.

Danny was then stumbled down the stairs to see Naruto still punching with a large cheesy foxy grin the air as Jack pouted.

"What's going on here? I feel like a bus ran me over.", Danny said.

Maddie ran up and hugged him.

"Mom!", Danny whined.

"I'm glad your okay. Naruto told me the portal hurt you. But thank you for fixing our error.", Maddie said.

"What?! Are you okay Danny-Boy?", Jack asked rushing over in concern.

"I was shocked by the portal, no big deal.", Danny said nervously.

Danny turned to Naruto looking for help. Naruto got the hint and smirked deviously. Danny gulped knowing this could be bad.

"Hey mom! Dad! Look at me!", Naruto shouted and they did just that, "HAREM JUTSU!"

Naruto made some Shadow Clones and they and himself became nude ladies. Jack fainted with a nosebleed while Maddie got annoyed and let go of Danny. Naruto dispelled all of the clones and laughed.

"Naruto... Never let me see or hear about that move again...", Maddie said, "However the regular clones will be fine."

'_I'm still not sure how this is scientifically possible. But he did come out of nowhere._', Maddie thought, '_Maybe I should do a blood test and observe him while he doing whatever._'

"Hey, Naruto.", Maddie said and he turned to her a bit confused, "Can I just do a small test to see if any excess Ectoplasm from the portal had gotten into your system?"

Danny started sweating and got nervous. If they asked for him, he would be dead.

Maddie pulled out a small needle and got a small blood sample. The puncture site healed as soon as the needle left. If she could find out what made him heal so fast, then she could dive into the question 'why is causing it'.

Maddie then got up and went into the lab to find a microscope. When she found it, she placed a small sample of the blood into a slide and put it under. Her findings were that Naruto's blood was completely normal. She went to highest resolution and zoom and still, it was normal.

'_So it can't be Ectoplasm. What could it be? This doesn't make any sense!_', Maddie thought.

"Mom! Am I okay?", Naruto asked.

She looked everywhere in the lab to find him.

"Up here...", Naruto said.

Maddie saw him _standing on_ the ceiling like it was nothing.

"How?!", Maddie asked.

"I learned this from the scrolls too. Though I kept bruising my head and backside the first few time.", Naruto said.

Maddie sighed.

"And why didn't you tell me? I could have made sure you didn't get hurt.", Maddie said.

"Uhhhh... The thought never occurred. I was just so excited that I started right away.", Naruto said sheepishly.

"Just try to behave for once...", Maddie said rubbing her temples.

Naruto was not easy to raise. He would always run around and cause some sort of guerrilla warfare prank that would end up in her paying for the damages and/or her making Naruto clean it up.

"Yeah yeah, sure.", Naruto said not paying attention and ran off.

* * *

_The next day..._

It was the weekend. The day Sam and Tucker picked up Danny and Naruto for whatever they chose for the weekend. This weekend they chose getting to know what Danny's new abilities were. And where did they do it? In an abandoned warehouse. Tucker had brought a bunch of gadgets, Sam brought a journal to record everything, and Naruto brought the lunches. Luck for them, they had packed their lunches and made him carry them.

"So what should I do first?", Danny asked.

"Try going into that other form that you were in yesterday.", Tucker said, "After all that's were the powers acted up a bit."

Little they knew that his human form was more prone to accidental power mishaps.

"Are you crazy?! That form scared me! Besides I will look like an old man!", Danny said.

"Just try Danny. If you can go into one form, you can go back to the other and vise versa.", Sam said.

"Okay.", Danny said and started concentrating really really hard.

Naruto was hoping this whole mess was a dream. He was scared of ghosts, and having his brother being part ghost was not good for his mental being. He pinched himself several times and then got a little rash and pulled out one of Kunai that he found in the scroll seven years ago, and lightly stabbed himself, trying to wake up. This all confirmed this was reality. Naruto looked completely scared.

A blue-white ring formed around Danny and split off into two. The rings transformed him into his ghost form.

"Did it work?", Danny asked with his eyes shut and covered in sweat.

"AHHHHHHH!", Naruto screamed and ran into a pole, and ended up falling on the ground.

"I take that as a yes.", Danny said face palming, "Are that scared of ghosts?"

"Yeah! Blame dad why I'm scared of them!", Naruto said, "He kept telling me a bunch of scary stuff!"

"I'm pretty sure that's just his thought. Maybe we can prove him wrong.", Tucker said, "I can confirm Danny is still himself."

"Tucker is right. So there's nothing to be scared of so stop being a moron and try to help out.", Sam said.

"I'm not a moron!", Naruto shouted.

"Then let's get started.", Danny said, "I mean how hard can this be?"

* * *

**Binas:** It's rare for me to do cliff hangers but I decided to do one. I wrote most of this story to the song "This Strange World" from the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls movie. It actually fits this story in a way.

And let me confirm a few things, no parings will be done unless they are canon like Sam and Danny, which I ship. Some will be toyed with for amusement. Naruto will be scared of ghosts for a bit they get used to them. And if your really lucky, I will have a certain team and elderly person come in. I won't tell you which one, but they are part of a search and rescue mission. I won't be telling you anything. But I will say, Maddie is gonna be questioning science to the extremes with Naruto breaking the Laws of Physics and Reality constantly. And yes, he's still gonna be a little goofy cocky kid. Yes, he's still gonna pull a bunch of pranks.


	3. Mystery Meat

**Binas:** Chapter 3 on a silver platter anyone?

Okay guys, let me clear some thing up. This is from my PM reply to ULW's review.

"_You know him (Naruto)... He loves showing off and bragging (particularly at 12). But not everyone... Only Mr. Lancer (he will think he can only do the Sexy Jutsu), Tucker, Sam, Vlad (will when the time is right), and the Fentons. The A-Lister brains are so small, they will forget he can the next day. I am debating on the GiW and Valerie. It would be funny for Naruto to destroy the GiW facility to show them who is boss._

_And then there's the matter with Kurama, nobody understands what the letter is talking about so only Naruto knows._

_Basically, Amity Park is too blind to see Naruto going Nine Tails, which I have planed for some chapters, like they are blind to seeing that Danny and Phantom are the same person. It's really obvious._"

So expect some 'Pulling a Hartman Butch' out of me for this story. But Danny will be Naruto's mortality pet in a way by keeping him from doing something too extreme like vandalizing the school with paint... again. Yes, off story, he did and that was when he was in Kindergarten, after he mastered Tree Walking but before he mastered any Jutsu. That's how he got detention in Kindergarten.

Now let's see, oh! TIME SKIP TIME TO APRIL! Yes the accident took place in March of this story.

And for Dash's nickname for Naruto, let's say he did some insult research.

Since I know 'Heck' is safe to use by confirmation of my mom, expect it to pop up sometimes.

**NOTE:** Before the time skip, Naruto learned that CHakra could hurt ghosts cause it was a form of energy that is similar to Ectoplasm in some ways like it powers whatever it is contained in like a ghost is powered by Ectoplasm and a ninja is powered by Chakra. But my take on CHakra may change a bit but I will try to keep it in the canon in some ways.

Also the term I coined for when ever Naruto uses Kurama's Chakra is 'Going/Went/Go/etc. Nine-Tails'. No I didn't get it from Danny's 'Going ghost' thing. I have thought of it way before that.

**WARNING:** BEWARE OF THE BATHROOM HUMOR IN THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS WERE THE TEEN RATING COMES IN! VIEWER DESECRATION IS ADVISED!

Don't expect extra long chapters every time. Okay? ;)

**CORRECTIONS MADE: **Thank you doglover for catching that old error. Virtual Light Side Cookies for you! :)

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time on Lost at Birth..._

_"I really want to meet you guys."_

_"...You can kiss my butt!"_

_"At least he forgot about your detention..."_

_"So are you guys want to come? I mean it could be another explosion for all we know considering the last surprise."_

_"Okay, this portal here is going to bust a door way into another dimension!"_

_"__**I'm the Kyuubi and my name is Kurama.**__"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"I'm gonna try to be like what my birth dad said!"_

_"Then let's get started I mean how hard can this be?"_

* * *

.

* * *

_One month later..._

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Naruto were sitting in the lab, in front of the portal, with Jack in front of them, looking ready to ramble on some nonsense. All three not really interested in what the ramble was gonna be on.

"So, Danny. You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts.", Jack said.

"Ah, ac-ac-actually, Dad? I...want to be an astronaut.", Danny said.

"Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I _was_ into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones.", Sam said.

"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting _ghosts_? Criminal.", Tucker said looking offended.

"I don't have time to. I'm to busy trying to become a great ninja! Believe it!", Naruto piped up trying to find an excuse that won't seem like he is still afraid of ghosts.

Jack, however, ignored their responses thinking they said yes.

"Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn.", Jack said turning around to the table with equipment and messes around with the stuff.

Danny's ghost sense goes off and sees the portal open and reveal two Ectopuses.

'_Oh, no. This isn't good._', Danny thought.

The two ghosts grab Sam, Tucker, and Naruto by the mouth. Naruto is trying to scream.

'_Why does the world hate me?!_', Naruto thought.

"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared.", Jack rambled on not noticing a thing, "Just like I prepared myself against Naruto's room."

Danny looks in alarm as the Ectopuses float above the portal with his friends.

"And so will you. Whether you want to be or not.", Jack said and picks up a thermos, "It all starts with your equipment."

Danny gets a determined look on his face and runs off to transform. He starts punching, bashing, kicking, and strangling the Ectopuses. The Ectopuses release Naruto, Sam, and Tucker over there seats. Naruto started hyperventilated at the fact he just got attacked by a ghost.

"Sam, Naruto, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos.", Jack said.

Jack hands Sam the thermos. All three look at it. Naruto gives a disgusted look at the color.

"Bleh! Green's my least favorite color. Reminds me too much of the veggies you guys try to make me eat.", Naruto said.

Jack turns around once more and messes with the stuff on the table. He does not notice Danny sending the Ectopuses flying.

"It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos, a thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it.", Jack said proudly.

The Ectopuses are now dizzy and defeated fly back into the portal and closes it behind them. Danny transforms back and runs off as Jack points to the portal.

"And _that_? That is the Fenton Portal.", Jack said as he walks over to it and then taps it, "It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that works too."

'_We already knew that..._', Naruto thought.

Jack walks over to Sam, Tucker, and Naruto. All three are still trembling.

"Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?", Jack asked.

Danny pants as he places a hand on Tucker's chair for support and is completely exhausted.

"You kids, look at ya!", Jack said happily, "You're too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony."

Sam, Tucker, and Naruto continue trembling. Danny hangs his head in embarrassment.

"Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horse meat during the war. Had a problem with that.". Jack continued.

Naruto slammed his head into his hand.

'_At least he's not a complete closet perv..._', Naruto thought.

* * *

_Next morning in the kitchen..._

Maddie putts up her hood and she blow torches the last few touches on an invention.

Jazz looks up from her 'Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy' book to give Maddie an annoyed look before continuing to read it.

Naruto is drinking his milk straight from the carton and gets a milk mustache. What he didn't realize, the milk was expired.

Danny is trying to eat his cereal, which had the newer, not expired, carton of milk cause, Naruto was drinking the other. His hand turns intangible and the spoon falls out of his hand as he tries eating another bite of his cereal. He gasps and looks at his intangible hand and freaks out. He quickly hides it behind his back.

"Okay, two more days, and it's done!", Maddie said as she turned off the torch.

"What did you say?", Jack asked excitedly and picks up the invention, "It's _done_? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts."

Danny gets a worried look. Naruto is too busy drinking the expired milk.

"It uses _what_ to track _what_?", Danny asked.

Naruto sets the milk down.

"Huh? Did you say something dad?", Naruto asked turning to Jack.

Jack turns on the Fenton Finder.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder.", The finder said in a woman's voice, "A ghost is near. Walk forward."

Danny starts walking away from the invention. Jack follows the Finder, which is pointing at Danny.

"Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder.", The finder said.

Danny gives a weak smile. Naruto chuckles.

"_What_?! Gah, that can't be right.", Jack said turning to Maddie.

"Unknown energy detected. You have to be a moron to not notice that it's in a fifteen foot radius.", The finder said pointing at Naruto.

"Stop picking up on my kids!", Jack said to the device with an annoyed look on his face.

"Actually...", Danny said, "I need to tell you guys something."

Naruto looked up wanting to see how this would end.

"That's not all you need, Danny. You need _guidance_. And parents who can provide it.", Jazz said getting up.

"GAH! Who let her speak up?!", Naruto shouted covering his ears not wanting to hear another therapy related discussion.

Jazz glared at Naruto.

"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-", Maddie started.

"Fourteen. Biologically! But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the minds of these impressionable little children!", Jazz said and holds Naruto and Danny.

Naruto squirms.

"Let me go! I can fend for myself!", Naruto shouted, "I can't breath through your cooties!"

"Come, you abused, unwanted wretches. I'll walk you two to school.", Jazz said dragging them both with her, ignoring Naruto's cries for help yet glares at Jack and Maddie.

"Please someone call a doctor so she can be surgically removed!", Naruto cried as he clung to the door.

"Huh. That's weird. Jasmine _never_ offers to walk Danny and Naruto to school.", Maddie said.

"That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter; that's a ghost.", Jack said running to the door, "Danny, Naruto, no, it's a trap!"

* * *

_Later at school..._

Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Naruto walk through the hallways to class then go up the stairs.

"I think I should tell them.", Danny said.

"Why? Parents don't listen.", Sam said.

"Jazz doesn't listen. She's annoying and too overprotective for my own good.", Naruto said shivering.

"Even worse, they don't understand! WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!?", Sam said.

"Sam, Naruto, I-I'm talking about my powers, my problems?", Danny said.

"Oh, _right_. Me too.", Sam said blushing.

"It's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control!", Danny said as he started sinking through the floor, "If somebody catches me, I go from geek to _freak_ around here!"

"Are you sure you don't mean Geeky Freak?", Naruto asked.

"Not helping Naruto.", Danny said.

"Kinda like what you're doing right now?", Tucker pointed out as Danny was now half way through the floor.

Danny freaked out. Sam, Naruto, and Tucker pulled him out of the floor and set him down once he was solid again.

"Gah, darn it! If my dad can invent something that accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?", Danny ranted as he phased through a snack machine and didn't notice.

"Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is _good_!", Sam said, "Look at Naruto, despite his methods, he expresses that openly."

Naruto was holding a paint brush and a bucket of orange paint. He was trying to paint a water fountain. Danny dragged him away from the fountain.

"Besides, that's why I'm an Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian.", Sam said.

"Which means, _what_?", Tucker asked.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it.", Danny said.

"All I heard was Ultra Recyclo.", Naruto said.

"Ah, who cares about that stuff. Two words: meat connoisseur.", Tucker said and sniffed the air around Danny, "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes."

"Impressive.", Danny said amused.

"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is twelve years strong.", Tucker said.

"Do me!", Naruto shouted.

Tucker sniffed Naruto and gawked away in disgust.

"Naruto! Did you drink expired milk this morning?! GROSS!", Tucker said backing away.

"Huh?", Naruto asked confused.

"As for your meat streak Tucker, it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down.", Sam said happily, "And Naruto, I'm still not sure how you end up drinking spoiled milk."

"Wait... What did you do?!", Tucker said in alarm.

Naruto hugs his lunch bag.

"You won't be taking my ramen!", Naruto shouted.

* * *

_In the lunch room..._

The whole cafeteria was covered in banners, promoting 'Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian Week'. Grass on a bun was being served everywhere. Danny walks through the lunch line and gets one.

"What is this? Grass on a bun?", Danny asked.

Sam smiles as she gets one. Naruto hugs his lunch bag full of ramen and passes by and gives a suspicious look to the lunch lady. Tucker however was alarmed all the way.

"WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_!?", Tucker shouted.

"Tucker, it's time for a change.", Sam smirked as she held her Grass on a Bun.

After they sit down, Danny debates whether or not if he should eat the Grass on a Bun or not.

"Don't you think this is a _little_ extreme, Sam?", Danny asked.

"A _little_?! She covered the place in my least favorite color! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto shouted.

Sam smiles to herself. Soon Mr. Lancer walks up to her.

"Ah, Ms. Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria.", Mr. Lancer said.

Tucker is wide eyed and alert. He sniffs the air frantically.

"Meat. Near.", Tucker said.

"It's probably my ramen.", Naruto said as he slurped some noodles.

Tucker looks up at Mr. Lancer then sniffs him non stop.

"No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue.", Mr. Lancer said using a toothpick, "Thanks again."

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat _garbage_, Sam.", Tucker said glaring at Sam, "Only Naruto has something decent, and that's saying something."

"It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter.", Sam said.

Naruto, Danny, and Tucker glare at Sam.

"It's garbage.", Tucker, Naruto, and Danny said.

The human lunch lady sneaks a meaty hamburger out of the room and eats it. The Lunch Lady Ghost phases into the room and spots the menu for the week and glares. She also causes Danny's ghost sense to go off.

"Uh, guys? I've got a problem.", Danny said.

A pile of mud is hurled at Danny and Naruto.

"FEN-TON! UZU-BAKA!", Dash shouted.

Naruto snarled at the nickname. Danny turns around and gives a disgusted look.

"...Make that two problems.", Danny said.

Dash storms over with a few more mud pies.

"I ordered three mud-pies, Fen-ton. Do you know what they gave me? Three _mud _pies. With _MUD_! FROM THE _GROUND_! All because of _your_girlfriend! And Uzu-baka forgot today is Atomic Wedgie Day.", Dash shouted as he threw the mud pies at Danny and then gave Naruto a very painful atomic wedgie. Naruto was getting even more mad.

"She's not my _girlfriend_!/I'm not his girlfriend!", Danny and Sam yelled.

Dash grabs Danny and Naruto by their shirts.

"These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating _mud _and have someone who is late for their wedgies!?", Dash yelled.

"Actually, it's top-soil.", Sam pointed out and was ignored.

"You could study more!", Naruto snarled again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE MIDGET?!", Dash screamed and dropped Danny then turned to him, "Eat it. _All_ of it. I will be dealing with this little brat."

Dash stormed away dragging Naruto behind.

"Maybe a swirly will help you think straight.", Dash said.

Naruto was growling even more and his eyes slit as they became red and his whiskers thickened as his canines became more noticeable.

"**Let me go before you really push it...**", Naruto snarled.

"How about you shut up loser and get your head into the toilet!", Dash said and then he some how ended up being the one with the swirly.

Dash never saw Naruto's changes at all, because this all happened too fast for his tiny brain to process. After Naruto was through giving Dash a swirly, he calmed down and went back to normal. He suddenly clutched his stomach.

"Gah! Gotta go! Gotta go!", Naruto said doing the potty dace and dashed into the next stall, "Thanks for walking me to the bathroom Dash!"

Dash groaned and stormed back into the lunch room to hear someone shout something...

"GARBAGE FIGHT!"

It was Danny who shouted it. Danny then threw a mud pie at Dash.

"You're gonna pay for this, Fenton! Just like Uzumaki will...", Dash said and stormed off some more.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom to see the garbage fight.

"Not cool! How could they forget to tell me?!", Naruto shouted and quickly started smearing the cafeteria walls in mud.

"Oh, _great_. We're still his favorites.", Danny said.

"Hah. Shouldn't be so bad.", Tucker said then noticed the ghost, "She looks a little like my grandmother."

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?", Danny asked.

Naruto sees the Lunch Lady Ghost and screams. He runs behind Danny.

"Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the someone change the menu?", The Lunch Lady Ghost said to the quartet.

"Yeah. She did.", Tucker said pointing at Sam.

Green flames consume the Lunch Lady Ghost.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU!? THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR _FIFTY YEARS_!", The Lunch Lady Ghost yelled.

"Get behind me!", Danny shouted.

Sam and Tucker get behind Danny. Naruto curls into a ball behind Danny to protect himself.

"Wow. I feel safe.", Sam said sarcastically.

"I'm going ghost!", Danny cried and transformed and approached the angry Lunch Lady with a pleading look, "I command you to...go away!"

The Lunch Lady makes plates fly at Danny. Danny manages to turn intangible and every single plate passes through him. Once he becomes tangible, he smiles at his accomplishment.

More dishes start flying, but this time, they head for Sam and Tucker. Danny flies in and catches some dishes with hands and mouth and stacks them neatly.

Naruto is still curled up in a ball shaking violently.

"**You little twerp... I can't believe I'm sealed in someone who is afraid of a lesser being than me! Be grateful I am stuck with you! DO SOMETHING TO GET THAT LOW DEATH OUT OF HERE! It's scent disgusts me...**"

'_What do I do?!_', Naruto thought.

"**STOP FEARING OVER THE PATHETIC LOWLY GHOSTS AND KICK THAT LUNCH LADY'S BUTT AS IF IT WERE A BANDIT OR SOMETHING FOR ALL I CARE!**"

'_I need something... I had several close calls before... I got it!_', Naruto said and pulled out his Fennec Fox mask that he used for his pranking alias in school.

He put on the mask and fake fox tail with a cape and ran into the fight. Just in time too.

"Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out I could have an exciting career as a busboy.", Danny commented sarcastically.

The Lunch Lady levitates the stoves.

"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has _rules_!", The Lunch Lady Ghost yelled before become calm, "Anybody want cake?"

Sam and Tucker nod.

"_Too bad_! Children who change _my_ menu do not get dessert!", The Lunch Lady Ghost shouted.

The Lunch Lady Ghost phases up out through the ceiling while the stoves begin to have green flames coming out of them. The green flames fire out of the ovens towards Danny, Sam, and Tucker who dodge out of the way.

"Do you guys need help? From me, Kurama?", Naruto asked in his alias outfit.

"**BRAT! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO USE MY NAME LIKE THAT! WHY YOU INSULTING LITTLE MIDGET!**"

'_Can it furball... I'm your jailer so I make the rules around here! Believe it!_', Naruto thought with a smirk.

"Naruto. Really?", Tucker asked not amused by the fact he was wearing his pranking costume.

The glowing stoves get angry and fly towards them. Danny grabs everyone and turns them all intangible. Naruto, Sam, and Tucker look in surprise. But it's short lived when they find a pile of diarrhea on the floor. Sam and Tucker look at Naruto, who looks embarrassed. Danny keeps the intangibility going and flies them out into the hallway.

"HEY! It _worked_!", Danny said looking at his hands, amazed.

"At least I don't need to use the bathroom anymore.", Naruto said.

"Dude, that was really gross!", Tucker said, "Be glad the intangibility happened _after_ it ended up in your pants! The mental image of it being_before_ is really disturbing!"

"_This_ is the thanks I get for thinking like an _individual_?", Sam said a little peeved.

A loud crash is heard and the hallway begins shaking. Electricity sparks through out the hallway. Danny gets a worried look as the lockers start opening and supplies start flying out and swirl around the Lunch Lady.

Tucker starts sniffing the air as meat and supplies passes by the group.

"Steak...! Ribeye...! Porthouse...! Medium-rare...!", Tucker said.

The meat attaches itself to the Lunch Lady Ghost, forming armor.

"But where did it come from? Lancer!", Tucker shouted before getting a piece of paper rammed into his face.

"Prepare to learn why _meat_ is the most powerful of the five food groups!", The Lunch Lady Ghost shouted while pointing at Sam the becomes innocent and holds up a cookie, "Cookie?"

Sam shakes her head no.

"THEN PERISH!", The Lunch Lady Ghost shouted.

"Forget it!", Naruto shouted making a stance.

"The only thing that has an expiration date here is _you_!", Danny shouted pointing at the Lunch Lady Ghost.

Danny moves his hand down a bit and a blue light travels from it to the rest of his body and is reverted back to his human form.

"Whoops!", Danny said, "I didn't mean to do that."

"At least I'm still here!", Naruto shouted and made a hand sign, "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

At least twenty clones of Naruto came into existence and they all started attacking the Lunch Lady Ghost. The Lunch Lady dispelled them all by shooting meat at them. The real Naruto came down from the ceiling and kicked the Lunch Lady Ghost in the back of the head with a Chakra Enhanced kick. The Lunch Lady shoots Naruto with some meat, which pins him down to the ground and knocks off his mask.

The Lunch Lady Ghost grabs Danny and throws him to the side. She grabs Sam and flies away.

"Come on! Change back!", Tucker cried, "We gotta go!"

"You three aren't going anywhere.", Mr. lancer said pulling them all from the ground.

"Told ya you'd pay Fenton and Uzumaki!", Dash said and is still covered in mud.

* * *

_In Mr. Lancer's office..._

Mr. Lancer pulled out Tucker, Danny, and Naruto's permanent records and studied them. Dash gave a pleased look to Mr. Lancer.

"Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room.", Mr. Lancer said.

Tucker smiled slyly at the last one.

"Danny Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today.", Mr. Lancer said.

Mr. Lancer picked up Naruto's records and gave a really disturbed look at how many negative complaints were put in.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Constant disruption and distractions, using the so called 'Sexy Jutsu' on me, vandalizing the school three times, disrespectful behavior towards all of the teachers, guerrilla warfare pranks, loitering by the girl's locker room, going into the girl's locker room.", Mr. Lancer said, "So...gentlemen, tell me: WHY DID THE THREE OF YOU, _CONSPIRE_ TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!?"

"Dash started it! He threw-", Danny said.

"Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn.", Mr. Lancer said.

"WHAT THE HECK?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S NOT RIGHT OR FAIR!", Naruto shouted and stood on top of Mr. Lancer's desk.

"MR. UZUMAKI! GET OFF MY DESK!", Mr. Lancer yelled.

"I WILL NOT GET OFF THIS DESK UNTIL YOU EITHER GIVE US ALL DENTITION OR LET US ALL GO FREE! AND WHEN I SAY ALL! DASH IS INCLUDED TOO! WHEN I MAKE A PROMISE, IT STAYS! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto yelled.

Dash gets a shocked look on his face and sweats a bit.

"Very well Mr. Uzumaki... I will give you all detention, if that will get you off my desk...", Mr. Lancer said resting his head in his hand.

Dash growls at Naruto. Naruto gets off the desk.

"I'll map out your detention when I return. Mr. Baxter. Watch the door.", Mr. Lancer said.

Mr. Lancer leaves down the hallway as Dash frowns at Naruto before closing the door.

"Wow... Naruto, I had no idea you could do _that_!", Tucker said whistling, "Talk about being able to make teachers change their mind! But we still gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like _I_ got her kidnapped."

"Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu,how about that?", Danny asked.

Tucker sniffs the air then gets a determined look.

"That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops.", Tucker said.

Danny turns to the TV that showed the security camera footage.

The first view is of what seems to be a storage area with some boxes of meat. The second view is of an exit from the school. The next view is of an exit from a storage area that has boxes of meat, and the final view is only of a bunch of boxes with meat in them. A trail of juice from the meat leads off the screen.

"Check it out. Meat-trail.", Danny said.

Danny backed away from the TV and transformed back into his ghost half. He grabbed Tucker and Naruto and phased into the basement.

"Whoa!", Tucker cried.

Mr. Lancer enters the room with a broom.

"Gentlemen I decided to give you a punishment instead of detention and your punishment will be-", Mr. Lancer said and then saw no one was in the room, "WORSE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!"

* * *

_In the basement..._

Danny phases all three into the basement. Tucker gets excited.

"Sweet mother of mutton!", Tucker cried in joy, "I'd dreamed of it but...I never thought I'd live to see it!"

"It would be better with ramen.", Naruto said uninterested.

Danny walks up to Tucker and Naruto.

"How is it that _I_ have the ghost powers and _you're_ the weird kids?", Danny asked.

They heard crackling nearby and hide behind some crates near the location of the crackling.

"My dear child... Meat is good for kids! It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?", The Lunch lady Ghost said.

Sam looked irritated and struggled to get out from under the meat.

"We don't need meat. That's fact!", Sam shouted.

"SILENCE! You need discipline! Manners! Respect! Ya know where that comes from? MEAT!", The Lunch Lady Ghost screamed then became polite again, "Chicken? Or fish?"

"I'll take care of the ghost.", Danny said, You two find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat!"

"Got it!", Naruto said saluting.

"Waaaay ahead of you.", Tucker said pulling out his personal fork and knife.

Danny flies off and prepares to punch the ghost. The Lunch Lady Ghost turns around surprised, but notices Danny too late. The Lunch Lady Ghost is sent flying and crashing into a nearby wall before collapsing to the ground. Danny lands in front of her and she glares at him.

Sam stops struggling and sees Danny. She then sees Tucker eating away at the meat.

"I'll have you free in no time, Sam!", Tucker said.

"You gotta be kidding me...", Sam muttered.

"Wait! I got a more efficient way to get her out!", Naruto said and stood on top of the meat pile.

"Get off the meat!", Tucker said, "I don't need to remember the taste of feet!"

Naruto ignores Tucker and makes a hand sign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Five clones come into existence.

"Come on boys! Help Tucker dig Sam out of this pile! Oh and leave some meat for Tucker to eat.", Naruto said.

"On it boss!", the clones said and started help dig Sam out of the mess.

The original Naruto runs off to help Danny. He sees Danny being held by the ankle.

"Don't you see!? This is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!", The Lunch Lady Ghost shouted as she threw him.

Danny turns himself intangible, but ends up bumping the floor a little and going halfway through a nearby wall before falling to the ground, his waist up on one side of the wall and the rest on the other side.

"Hey! That's not how you treat my brother!", Naruto shouted, "He already gets it from Dash and the A-Listers! I will not let you do this! BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto ran up to the Lunch Lady Ghost and used a Chakra Enhanced punch to send her flying. She sent him back with a small pile of meat, trapping him.

The Lunch Lady Ghost's hand glows green as she summons shish kabobs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for Danny. Danny sees this and makes his body split in two, the meat passing through the stretched intangible area of his body he created. Danny smiles upon realizing this new power but the smiles quickly fades as he looks at what the ghost is up to now. The Lunch Lady Ghost shrieks and summons meat out of all of the boxes in the basement. Danny pieces himself together again quickly and watches the meat go flying towards the ghost. She eventually shoots more meat, in the shape of fists this time, at Danny.

'_I want rent! I am hating this ghost already..._', Naruto thought.

"**Very well brat... Finally you call for my Chakra...**"

The red Chakra crawls all over Naruto, and he regains the feral look he had earlier when Dash tried giving him the swirly. The meat becomes ashes and he charges at The Lunch Lady Ghost on all fours. He scratches her cheek with his now claw-like finger nails.

Tucker was about to take another bite of meat when all of the meat floated away to the Lunch Lady Ghost. The clones fall on to the ground. They see the original had gone Nine-Tails and pushed Tucker and Sam away.

"What's going on?!", Tucker asked.

"Why are you pushing us?!", Sam asked.

"You don't want to be around when that happens...", Clone #4 said pointing at the original.

Sam and Tucker went wide eyed at the sight. They have seen him do things that were impossible for their world but this took the cake.

"Run?", Tucker asked.

"Run.", Sam confirmed and they ran and Tucker left behind his eating utensils.

Danny flies by and picks both of them up. He turns all three intangible and went threw the wall.

"Gee, Danny. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...You must be exhausted.", Sam said.

"What!? Of course not! What would give you that idea...", Danny said before passing out and reverting back to human form.

"Wait, did we just forget Naruto and left him alone with that ghost?!", Tucker asked.

"This isn't good...", Sam said.

"HOLD STILL SO I CAN RIP YOU TO SHREDS! GET BACK HERE!"

Sam and Tucker winced at some of the screaming and sound of something dropping the ground.

"That's it. I'm going in...", Sam said and left to find a door.

* * *

When Sam found a door, she opened it and gasped at what she saw. Ectoplasm was smeared everywhere. The Lunch Lady Ghost was nowhere to be found and Naruto was passed out on the floor.

"Wow...", Sam muttered and was a bit disgusted at how excessive he had gone, "He really does needs more anger management lessons from Jazz..."

She picked up Naruto and dragged him out of the basement.

* * *

_Later..._

Tucker and Sam had dragged both Danny and Naruto to Fenton Works. Maddie and Jack opened the door to see the two passed out kids.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day! Poor Danny and Naruto nodded off.", Tucker said, "We figured we'd just carry them all the way home and tuck them into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever."

"Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!", Sam said rapidly.

Both drag them into Danny's room, not wanting to set foot in Naruto's forever messy room.

"Hmm...", Jack mused.

"Jack... Danny is not a ghost. Same goes for Naruto, despite at all of the things he has been doing lately.", Maddie said.

"You're right. Jazz is...", Jack said.

* * *

_Later in Danny's room..._

Naruto was snoring away like no tomorrow in the bean bag chair next to Danny's bed where Danny slept. But Danny however woke up yelping, in turn waking Naruto.

"Ah!W-W-what's going on!?", Danny yelled.

"Huh? Wha? What happened? All I remember is that I made the ghost pee her skirt.", Naruto asked.

"You two passed out. We took you two home.", Tucker said sending a look to Sam before returning his gaze to Danny and Naruto, "You've been asleep for _four_ days!"

"FOUR DAYS?!", Both Danny and Naruto yelled in shock.

Tucker laughs.

"Nah. It's only been a couple hours.", Tucker said.

The two relax but Sam gets annoyed at Tucker.

"Knock it off, Tucker! This is the second time today your carelessness almost got them killed!", Sam yelled.

"ME?! I almost got them killed?!", Tucker asked, "The only reason this happened is because _you_ had to be unique."

"Tucker I don't think you should push it...", Naruto said but got ignored.

"You had to take the meat away! And I'm gonna get it back!", Tucker said and stormed off.

"You want to change that menu back!?", Sam asked angrily and follows Tucker, "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!"

Sam slams the door behind her.

"I guess they forgot what happened with me...", Naruto mused, "This place is full of idiots."

"You've said it... HEY!", Danny said slightly offended.

Naruto got the fox smile that always equaled chaos was going to happen.

"You better not be planning anything...", Danny said irritably with his eyes glowing.

"Like I care!", Naruto said sticking his tongue out.

"You definitely need to see a therapist for a bunch of things like the ADHD again.", Danny said.

"And it will not be Jazz!", Naruto piped in.

"Ah... Well, I'm sure everything else will be back to normal by tomorrow.", Danny said and placed his arms behind his head.

* * *

_Next day in front of the school..._

"Or not...", Naruto said with a shocked look on his face.

"Maybe it'll be worse.", Danny finished in disbelief.

"Would it kill someone to at least have a ramen support group here?!", Naruto asked and pulled a sign that said 'Ramen for life' and waved it around.

The meat lovers group was filled with

meat balloons, people dressed as meat, among various other things. On a stage some girls dance around in hot dog outfits. Tucker carried a microphone in his hand.

"What do we want!?", Tucker yelled.

"MEAT!"

"When do we want it!?"

"NOW!"

Sam's protest was the exact same except it was loaded with vegetable themed props and costumes.

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!", Sam and the crowd chanted.

"You guys put together two protests in _one_ night?!", Naruto asked in shock.

"Meat-eaters boys. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly.", Tucker said determined.

"Ultra Recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster!", Sam said just as determined as Tucker.

"Don't you guys think this is a _little_ extreme?", Danny asked.

"No choice, buddies! You're either with me!", Tucker said.

"Or you're against him!", Sam said.

Both get into their faces.

"So whose side are you two on!?", Sam and Tucker shouted.

"Team Ramen anyone?", Naruto asked holding his sign nervously.

A wind suddenly starts to blow in and the sky turned gray. Sam and Tucker's eyes widen at this.

"It better not rain...", Naruto said.

Crackling sounds through the wind.

"I THOUGHT I MOPPED THE FLOOR WITH HER YESTERDAY!", Naruto yelled, "Guess Chakra can't destroy a ghost... Even if it comes from a demon... At least it can make them pee their pants and deal some damage."

"You say something?", Danny asked.

"Nothing!", Naruto said.

Danny's ghost sense goes off again. The meat from the meat trucks flies out and flies through the air. It forms the Meat monster know as the Lunch Lady Ghost.

"IT'S LUNCHTIME!", The Lunch Lady Ghost shrieked.

"MEAT! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?!", Tucker cried.

"GUYS! Time to make up now!", Danny said.

Sam and Tucker, even though still mad at each other, hug. Danny transforms while Naruto slips on his new Fennec Fox mask and tail that replaces the ones that got thrown away by the janitor. Sam and tucker then break away from the hug after Naruto got his costume on and Danny finished transforming.

Danny flies off to deal with the ghost. Naruto runs around, getting everyone to safety before doing anything drastic.

Danny eventually becomes alarmed at the now humongous meat monster that was The Lunch Lady Ghost.

The ghost gives a ferocious yell before attempting to punch Danny. Danny flies out of the fist's way. The ghost then tries slapping Danny with the other hand, but Danny dodges again. She then tries an uppercut which Danny also dodges. He kicks her, sending her off balance.

Sam and Tucker smile.

"He really _is_ getting better.", Tucker said.

Danny smiles but it's short lived due to the ghost punching him higher into the sky.

"I sure hope he can take a punch!", Sam said.

Danny phases through a plane and comes out with a glass of water. He splashes it on himself and throws the cup off to the side. Too bad the cup hit Naruto in the head.

"HEY! WHO THREW THAT CUP?!", Naruto yelled.

He noticed the now really large meat monster of a Lunch Lady Ghost. He gulped.

"We're dead...", Naruto said.

"**Want help twerp?**"

'_After what happened yesterday? FORGET IT FURBALL! I'm laying off for a long time! And I'm not changing my alter ego's name as a second punishment for influencing me to go way to far!_', Naruto thought making Kurama bash his head on the cage knowing his escape attempt was fruitless again.

Danny flies towards the ghost but slams into the meat, sending it everywhere. He falls to the ground, making a crater.

"Oh dear! What a mess! Are you okay?", The Lunch Lady Ghost asked.

"Yeah. I think so.", Danny said.

"TOUGH! BECAUSE _YOU_ BEING OKAY IS _NOT_ PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF _DOOM_!", The Lunch Lady Ghost shouted becoming evil once more.

Meat pours into the crater to form five meat monsters. Danny flies off and the meat comes after him. He kicks all of the meat monsters in half before landing on the ground. The meat monsters reform.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that!", Danny pipped up and transformed back into his human form, "Or that!"

The monsters grab Danny. He tries to fight them off but they continue to hold him. They then dangle him by his legs.

Naruto sees this and rushes in to help. He gets caught by some meat monsters.

"I guess I need to pay attention more.", Naruto said.

A thermos whacks Danny in the face and catches it.

"The Fenton Thermos!", Danny said, "But how am I going to get it to work!?"

"And now you can serve them soup...", Naruto said sarcastically, "I still hate the color every time I see that thing."

The meat monsters throw Danny and Naruto towards the ground. Naruto covers himself in a lot of Chakra, in hopes it will ease his fall. Danny is in the same amount of panic.

"Change back! CHANGE BACK!", Danny yelled.

Danny manages to change back. He grabs Naruto's hand as they continue their decent. He had a hard time holding his hand due to Naruto giving off Chakra for a 'softer landing'.

Danny drops Naruto at a safe distance and phases through the ground.

"Thanks for the Thermos!", Danny shouted.

"HAH! Ghost Kid! I was right!", Jack gloated and started dancing and using a sing song voice, "You were wrong Ghosts exist! I never doubted it for a second!"

Jack laughs. Naruto looks in confusion on why he would celebrate.

* * *

_With Danny..._

Danny phases out of the ground near The Lunch Lady Ghost with the Thermos in hand.

"NO! Soup's not on today's menu!", The Lunch Lady ghost shouted angrily.

"I'm changing the menu! Permanently!", Danny shouted opening the Thermos's top at the ghost, "Please work?"

Once the top was off, a blue aura surrounds Danny and then the Thermos that powers up before releasing a stream of energy from it, knocking Danny backwards a little bit. The beam sucks the Lunch Lady Ghost in.

"NOOOOOOOOO!", The Lunch Lady Ghost screamed.

Danny lands on the ground and reverts back to his human form. He helps Sam and Tucker from out under a protest balloon.

"What happened?", Sam asked.

"My parents have their moments!", Danny said smiling.

Danny's eyes widen when he hears some beeping and hides the Thermos.

"I'm okay! Really!", Naruto said.

"Ghost directly ahead.", the Finder said.

Jack and Maddie, who is dragging Naruto by his hand, come up to Danny with the Fenton Finder.

"You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead.", the Finder said.

Danny gives a weak smile. Naruto manages to get out of Maddie's grip.

"Aw, sorry dad. You just missed him.", Danny said.

"We got a runner!", Jack said and runs off with Maddie.

Jazz crosses her arms.

"Great! Back to square one! And you mister, after that tantrum you had yesterday, are going back into my therapy!", Jazz said and grabbed Naruto.

"NOT AGAIN! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS DANNY!", Naruto shouted as he kicked and squirmed in Jazz's grip, "LET ME GO!"

"So, you're not gonna tell 'em?", Tucker asked.

"Nah!", Danny said, "I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-"

"In a world of trouble.", Mr. Lancer said.

* * *

_Later in the park..._

Jazz was giving Naruto therapy the intense way by tying him up to a tree and talking to him. Naruto couldn't block out her therapy session and was forced to listen.

"This is torture...", Naruto said in misery as he struggled against the ropes.


	4. Parental Bonding

**Binas:** Chapter 4 coming up! Here's your dozy! There is going to be a few instances where Mr. Lancer will call Danny by his first name, Daniel. This is to prevent confusion in and out of story. Mr. Lancer doesn't know Jack is Overshadowed but does know he can be bit of an idiot while still being somewhat of a genius.

Still no pairings but I might poke fun at them for jokes.

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time on Lost at Birth..._

_"Sam, Naruto, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos."_

_"And __that_? That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not."

_"Actually... I need to tell you guys something."_

_"YOU CHANGED THE MENU!? THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR __FIFTY YEARS_!"

_"Hey! That's not how you treat my brother! He already gets it from Dash and the A-Listers! I will not let you do this! BELIEVE IT!"_

_"I guess they forgot what happened with me... This place is full of idiots."_

* * *

.

* * *

Jack sat in the lab slurping his soda with a fishing line inside the portal. Naruto and Danny came in and saw the mini fishing trip in the lab.

"Hey dad. What are you doing?", Danny asked.

"Yeah.", Naruto said clearly confused.

"Danny, Naruto, keep it down. You'll scare away the ghosts. It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher. I'm fishing for ghosts.", Jack said gesturing to the fishing pole, "Check out this line. Coated with a special high-test ectoplasmal resin that ghosts can't break. Quiet now. Don't wanna spook 'em."

"I still don't get it.", Naruto said, "Normally people go outside to go fishing."

Jack threw the line back in and took another sip of soda.

"Uh oh. That soda goes right through you like Sherman through Georgia. Here. Hang onto this. I'll be right back after I use the Fenton Urinal.", Jack said and handed the line to Danny before darting for the bathroom.

Naruto gave a look that said 'too much information'. The line started to tug and Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh no.", Danny said.

The line snapped as a dragon ghost came out. Danny and Naruto were somewhat scarred. They ran but were caught by the dragon ghost.

"I WANT TO GO!", The dragon shouted, "I HAVE TO GO!"

Naruto cringed while Danny thought up something witty.

"You'll have to stand in line behind my dad.", Danny said with a some what disgusted look, "In the mean time…"

Danny transformed and phased himself and Naruto out of the ghost's grip. The dragon swatted her claw at Danny and Naruto but missed.

"Hey dragon breath! I'm not sure what gender you are but I don't care! SEXY JUTSU!", Naruto said and transformed into a naked lady.

One thing that was learned, was in Danny's ghost form, his nosebleeds were made of Ectoplasm. At least Danny didn't pass out. The dragon got very offended, confirming it was a female. The dragon sent fire balls at Naruto and he dodged them all. A gold necklace fell off the dragon and the dragon became a ghost girl in a blue gown.

"All I wanted was to go to the princess costume ball, and my horrid mummy won't let me!", The ghost girl said as she faded back into the Ghost Zone.

"If that dragon suit's her idea for a costume, then I'm on mummy's side.", Danny said transforming back into human form, "Phew. Man, that's a relief."

"You've said it.", Naruto said.

Jack came back into the lab with two sodas.

"I'll tell you what a relief is... Darn, I almost forgot!", Jack said and handed Naruto and Danny the sodas.

Jack ran back to the bathroom and flushed the toilet. Naruto face palmed. Even he remembers to flush!

* * *

_Later at school..._

Tucker was in the hallways looking for a date, but luck was not on his side.

"Hey there, I-", Tucker started as he held a door for one girl.

"No.", The girl said before walking out.

Another girl came by.

"Hi! Would you-", Tucker started as the girl passed.

"Forget it!"

"I didn't even ask you yet!", Tucker shouted.

Tucker walked towards Sam, Danny, and Naruto.

"Strike three Tuck?", Danny asked.

"Try strike three thousand.", Tucker said.

"I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special. I-", Sam said then stopped to seeing Danny and Tucker drool and Naruto waving his hand in front of them, "What?"

"Paulina...", Danny and Tucker said smiling.

Paulina walked before stopping then walking again. A guy drives his bike up a tree but still smiled as he sat on the ground. Another guy walked into a guy who was sitting on the edge of a fountain, knocking them both in, but both came back up smiling and her.

"Paulina...", Danny and Tucker repeated.

"Oh please! Girls like Paulina are a dime in a dozen!", Sam said.

"I don't understand why they like Paulina so much.", Naruto said, "She is the one who convinced Dash to create the Atomic Wedgie Day for me."

"How much change ya got?", Danny asked Tucker.

"Ha ha! Very funny.", Sam said sarcastically, "Just remember, you can't judge a book by its cover. We learned that with Naruto and his pranks."

"I was six!", Naruto said, "But it sure was funny to see you all react!"

"Well. There's only one way to find out. Go on Danny, go to that library and check out that book.", Tucker said.

"I can't. I get weak knees when I talk to cute girls.", Danny said.

"Oh. And you have absolutely no problems talking to me.", Sam said.

"Uhhhh...", Danny said thinking of some sort of excuse.

"Skip it! Go give your weak knees some exercise.", Sam said.

Sam walked behind Danny and picked him up under his arms and pushed him towards Paulina. He looked back before looking at Paulina and took a deep breath. He leaned against the tree.

"Hi.", Danny started, "I-"

Danny's arm turns intangible and he falls over. Paulina turns to see him on the ground. Naruto tried not to laugh.

"Please. Don't say you've suddenly _fallen _for me. That line is so last semester.", Paulina said.

Danny got up and started getting even more nervous.

"I-I mean, no. That's not it. I'm… I'm Danny.", Danny stuttered and his pants phased off and was now showing off his white boxers that were covered in red polka dots.

Naruto was now on his stomach laughing.

"That has to be the worst way to pick up on a girl!", Naruto said laughing.

Paulina laughed.

"A gentleman usually tips his hat but I'll give you points for originality.", Paulina said.

Sam walked over with a smile.

"Kudos Danny. You just set and all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene-pool.", Sam said.

Paulina frowned as Sam glared at her.

"Oh no! You did not just call me shallow, did you?", Paulina said.

"If you mean, do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet then yeah!", Sam said.

"Shallow! I'm not shallow!", Paulina said.

Sam dragged Danny away with his pants still down. Paulina spotted Naruto laughing his head off at Danny being dragged off in his underwear. She walked up to Naruto.

"Hey. Wanna go to the dance with me?", Paulina asked.

"Yeah, no.", Naruto said.

"Why? Aren't I pretty?", Paulina said.

"After telling Dash to make Atomic Wedgie Days for me, I don't think so.", Naruto said.

"How do you know?", Paulina asked.

"I over heard you guys.", Naruto said and walked off.

* * *

_Next day..._

Danny was at his locker pulling out some books. Tucker was getting really bad ideas in his head. Naruto was struggling to open a locker that eh thought was his.

"Thanks to you I now know the quickest way to a women's heart: Clean boxers.", Tucker said.

"Really?", Naruto asked.

Naruto imagined a chibi version of himself pulling down his track suit's pants and showing off his green boxers that were covered in orange branches. He becomes surrounded by ladies instantly with hearts floating from them.

"**That is a ridiculous thought you brat! You know I can see and hear those thoughts!**"

Naruto smirked and thought of Kurama being a chibi kitten in a poofy dress and a big pink ribbon on top of his head. Kurama snarled.

"**KNOCK IT OFF TWERP! I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS AND DECORATED THIS CELL WITH YOUR GUTS!**"

'_I'd like to see you try..._', Naruto thought with a cocky grin.

Danny sighed.

"Man I blew it yesterday! Paulina probably won't even look at me now.", Danny said saddened.

"You who! Danny!", Paulina said as she walked up to them.

"Or not. Hey Tuck-", Danny said.

"I get it. I'm out.", Tucker said backing before returning to his spot, "Good luck!"

"Hi you... I just wanted to-", Paulina said.

Dash came in and shoved Danny into the locker.

"To meet me. Who doesn't?", Dash said.

"You wish!", Naruto piped up as he glared at Dash.

"Shut it Uzu-baka!", Dash shouted and punched Naruto into a locker before stuffing him into that locker.

"I hate being small...", Naruto muttered.

Dash turned to Paulina.

"Dash Baxter, all-star quarterback and school. I'm also-", Dash said but was cut off by Danny turning invisible and phasing out of the locker, leading to him accidently overshadowing him.

"In Dash's body?", Danny said with his own voice.

"Excuse me?", Paulina asked.

"Right. Of course. I'm also president of the Casper High geek club and I have every toenail I've ever clipped. Wanna see 'em?", Danny asked.

Naruto snickered from inside the locker.

"No.", Paulina said.

"Well, then you should get to know Danny Fenton. He doesn't scrub his mom's feet every night like I do.", Danny said and used Dash's body to grab Paulina's foot.

"EW! Get lost loser!", Paulina cried.

Naruto was now laughing inside the locker.

"I should have done something like that a long time ago!", Naruto said.

Danny phased out of Dash and went back into the locker while remaining invisible.

"Why do I suddenly feel like scrubbing my mom's feet?", Dash asked walking off.

Paulina opened the locker that Dash shoved him into, and Danny tumbled out with the necklace falling out of his backpack.

"We have to stop meeting like this.", Paulina said, "Oh my gosh! What is that?"

Paulina picked up the necklace in awe.

"That? Oh, uh, it's a... a, do you like it?", Danny asked.

"It's beautiful!", Paulina said.

"Hey, that's great! Because I got it for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In case I got the nerve to ask you to the dance and you said yes, I thought I'd want to give you something and that's what it would've been. It's for you.", Danny said and his pants were about to phase off but he caught them, "Whether you go with me or not."

Naruto got bored in the locker and started punching the locker door until it came off it's hinges. He crawled out stretched.

"Well you are kinda cute, and you have great taste in underwear, I'd love to go with you.", Paulina said putting on the necklace.

Danny smiled as Paulina walked away then frowned at what he was doing.

"What am I doing? That thing doesn't belong to me. It could be my mom's. Or my sister's.", Danny said.

"Bye Danny! See you!", Paulina shouted waving.

"Or I can worry about that later." Danny smiled and threw his hands in the air. "Cause she said yes!"

His pants fell down again. He blushed as Naruto laughed at him.

"If that's what got you a girl in the first place then I am gonna go try it too!", Naruto proclaimed and pulled down his pants and revealed his green boxers with orange branches all over them.

Danny shot Naruto a weird look.

"Pant-less again, Mr. Fenton. And I see Mr. Uzumaki decided to join in.", Mr. Lancer said from behind, "Third time this week I've caught you, Mr. Fenton but the first for Mr. Uzumaki... how do you kids say it?"

Mr. Lancer started flipping through a book titled 'How to Sound Hip For The Un Hip'. By the title alone, Danny and Naruto knew it was gonna be very inaccurate.

"Dropping trou. I think its time I saw your father for a parent-teacher-conference.", Mr. Lancer said handing Danny a slip of paper.

"Oh man! Our dad?!", Danny said in shock.

"Until then, here. It will help you keep your pants up and... Out of trouble with the man.", Mr. lancer said handing both boys a belt each.

"But I pulled mine's down on purpose.", Naruto said.

Mr. Lancer turned his attention to Naruto.

"Why would you want to do that Mr. Uzumaki?", Mr. Lancer asked a bit stern.

"To get a girl for the dance...", Naruto admitted.

"Then I recommend you find something less childish and stupid to do so. Pulling down your pants on purpose in public, that's if you are not in a bathroom or your bedroom, is highly unexceptable.", Mr. Lancer said before walking away.

* * *

_Later in the lab..._

Naruto and Danny entered the lab and saw a bored Jack.

"Catch anything?", Naruto asked.

"Boys, I couldn't catch a cold. I've been sitting here all day without a single bite.", Jack said.

"Why would you want to catch a cold?", Naruto asked.

"I'm so frustrated that I want to take out my rage on the first person who gives me bad news. Anyways, you wanted to tell me something?", Jack said.

"Well, sort of. Mr. Lancer...", Danny started.

"Mr. Lancer what? Is this bad news?", Jack asked.

Danny hid the paper behind his back with a sheepish smile but then frowned. Naruto looked ready to break out the 'big guns' to distract Jack if it came down to what he thought.

"Mr. Lancer...", Danny started and then Overshadowed Jack, "Want's to have a word with us."

* * *

_Later in Mr. Lancer's office..._

"Thank you for coming to discuss Mr. Uzumaki and Daniel's schooling, Mr. Fenton.", Mr. Lancer said.

Naruto sat next to Jack, who was still under Danny's Overshadowing, looking really bored.

"I still don't get why I should be here...", Naruto said.

"Well, sure. I'm a parent, and that's what parents do, uh, right?", Danny said.

"Well, there were a couple of incidents with Daniel's pants and Mr. Uzumaki doing it on purpose for trying to attract the female population for the dance.", Mr. Lancer said.

"Did Danny's pants fall down again? He studies so hard he forgets to eat. I know these things because I'm his dad, and not him.", Danny said trying to sound convincing, "And Naruto tends to mistake Danny's accidents as effective methods to do certain things like sticking your hand into boiling water to wash your hands without soap."

Naruto glared at the Overshadowed Jack for saying that.

"How was I suppose to know?!", Naruto shouted.

"That would explain things.", Mr. Lancer said.

"It worked? I mean... Of course you understand! No wonder you're Danny and Naruto's favorite teacher.", Danny said.

Naruto was about to object when Danny used Jack's body to cover Naruto's mouth.

"I am?", Mr. Lancer asked.

"We Fenton's consider our teachers to be underpaid and under-appreciated.", Danny said.

"I like your style, Mr. Fenton. In fact, I'd like you to chaperon the upcoming school dance.", Mr. Lancer said.

"What?!", Naruto asked in shock.

"Chaperon? Well, I'm not sure.", Danny said as he made Jack's face fall.

"I am. See you Friday, or, as the kids say, 'Catch you later, G.", Mr. Lancer said.

Danny, made Jack look torn and Naruto had a disappointed look.

* * *

_Later in the mall..._

Danny, Naruto, Sam, and Tucker were eating lunch in the food court. Danny and Tucker were having burgers and fries, Naruto was having some ramen that was from an oriental/Asian stand, and Sam was eating a salad.

Tucker looked up at a random girl passing by.

"No.", The girl said.

"So your dad is going to chaperon the dance?", Sam asked.

"Yup.", Naruto said slurping his noodles.

"But he doesn't know he doesn't remember that I made him say yes!", Danny said.

"Let me get this straight. You can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?", Tucker said.

"Yeah, pretty much.", Danny said.

Tucker got an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey, Danny. If you could control a girl for just about two minutes...", Tucker started.

"Forget it! You can get your own date for the dance, like I did.", Danny said.

"Besides it sounds kinda disturbing since you are technically talking to Danny.", Naruto said clearly disturbed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!", Danny said glaring at Naruto.

"Does he have to take off his pants, and act like a dweeb, or will either one do?", Sam asked with smug smile painted on her face.

Danny scowled at Sam. Naruto was too focused on his ramen, and he was now on his second plate of it.

"Honestly guys, I'm glad I'm not going to the stupid dance. Saves me the embarrassment of wearing the lame dress my parents bought me.", Sam said.

"So, no one's asked you, huh?", Tucker asked.

"Maybe if I was as pretty as Paulina", Sam said.

"Why are you so down on her? So she's pretty. It's not a crime.", Danny said.

"But her being one of those who gives me nothing but heck is a crime.", Naruto muttered.

"Looks are deceiving, Danny.", Sam said.

Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Ghost time. Can I finish your fries?", Tucker said.

Naruto put on his costume while Danny transformed. Naruto dashed to the dragon with a mischievous look on his face while Danny flew up from behind.

"Say haven't we meet somewhere before?", Danny asked.

The dragon turns around and blasts fire at Danny.

"You seriously need breath mints...", Naruto said and punched the dragon into the wall with a Chakra Enhanced punch.

"Lets try this again... Hi, I'm Danny Phantom and that's my partner Kurama. And you are?", Danny said.

In the seal, the real Kurama snarled and screamed some really colorful and gore filled threats at Naruto for not respecting his wishes.

The dragon smacked Danny and Naruto with it's tail, causing them to go flying. Naruto landed in a store name 'Victoria's Secret'. A bunch of girls screamed.

"_PERVERT!_"

The females proceeded to beat him up and kicked him out of the store.

Danny landed on top of a weenie cart.

"Testy. Got it.", Danny said.

The dragon started to blow more fire at Danny. Danny dodged the in coming blast.

"Sorry dude. I think you go the wrong weenie!", Danny said as he punched the dragon.

The dragon went flying with Danny still pushing it with his fist. A big blue hand wrapped around Danny and he was pinned to the ground.

"MUST HAVE TEE!", The dragon screamed.

"Tea?" Danny smiled. "Oh, good idea, coffee could make you jittery. Better yet...", Danny said and phased into the floor and out of the dragon's grip, "HAVE SOME PUNCH!"

Danny smiled and punched the dragon.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!", Naruto shouted and twenty clones came to life.

The clones covered themselves in Chakra and ran towards the dragon and started barraging it.

"NA!"

"RU!"

"TO!"

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!", Naruto screamed kicked the ghost in the head.

The dragon feel over into a wall. The necklace got knocked off into a bag and the dragon became Paulina.

"What hit me?", Paulina asked dazed then noticed the bag, "Hey, my amulet! Hey! My Fleecy Tee! The must have had it in my size! I guess good things happen when you maintain a positive attitude.", Paulina said putting the necklace back on and held the tee.

Danny transformed back into human form and Naruto took off the costume.

"Danny! Naruto! Are you two okay?", Sam asked.

"Fine.", Danny said, looking irritated. "But that's the second time we've fought that dragon. We need to investigate. How are you guys?"

"Great. If you don't count me still being dateless for the dance. Tasha, no. Denise, no. I've hit every girl in school, except…", Tucker said and turned to Valerie, who was walking by.

"Yeah, hi. Sucker, is it?", Valerie asked.

"Tucker. Or Tuck. Or Tuckerino.", Tucker said.

"Which one ends with no? Which, by the way, is my answer, unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless.", Valerie said.

Kwan popped up out of nowhere.

"You'll never guess what happened. Donna said she'd go to the dance with me, so you're dateless!", Kwan said and ran off.

Valerie turned to Naruto and pointed at him.

"Your on.", Valerie said.

"WHAT?!", Tucker asked.

"Sorry but there was another option so I took it.", Valerie said, "Besides he doesn't smell like a techno geek like you do."

Valerie walked away.

"Aww man!", Tucker said.

"I GOT A DATE!", Naruto shouted, "AND I DID NOTHING!"

"I still don't know how you do it Naruto...", Tucker said, "I wish I had lost my pants in front of her..."

* * *

_Later that night..._

"I don't want to wear that!", Naruto shouted, "It will choke me to death!"

'_And release Kurama so he can tear it to shreds..._', Naruto added mentally.

"**You've said it... I don't understand why you puny humans obsess over clothes when they have no importance to me...**"

Maddie was trying to convince Naruto to wear a tuxedo but had no luck. Danny was putting a tie on Jack.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing...", Jack said.

"You've said it...", Naruto said grabbing the tuxedo from Maddie and tore it to shreds, justifying he will NOT wear one, "I'd rather streak the place than be caught dead in a tux!"

"Because, its Danny and Naruto's first dance. Jack, If we're going to chaperon this thing, we have to make sure we don't embarrass them.", Maddie said and turned to Naruto, "And you mister will not do such a thing."

"How would we embarrass them?", Jack asked.

"I think it's great when you guys do anything when it doesn't have something to do with your sick obsession with ghosts.", Jazz said frowning at Jack.

"Funny. I don't even remember volunteering to chaperon the dance. It's all a vague blur.", Jack said.

"By the way, Danny. Just so you know, I'm onto your little secret.", Jazz said.

Danny did a spit take.

"What?! What secret?!", Danny asked.

"The clumsiness, the nervousness, I can't believe I didn't figure it out before! You have a girlfriend!", Jazz said with a smile.

"IT'S A LIE! I'M NOT A GHOST!", Danny yelled.

Jazz gave him a look.

"Uh, I mean... She's not my girlfriend. She's just going out the dance with me.", Danny said calming down.

"That's great! I can meet her and talk to her about ghosts.", Jack said.

"You better let her know that your family's insane now, Danny. If you marry her, and she finds out later, that entrapment. Same goes for you Naruto. I know you scored a date with Valerie.", Jazz said.

"We better go get ready...", Danny sighed.

"Okay, so I'm gonna have to dance with Paulina and keep my dad from embarrassing me and Naruto. I can handle that. But I think Naruto is good at embarrassing himself so better keep an eye on him... I wish I could make clones of myself so I could make it easier!", Danny muttered to himself.

* * *

Sam, Tucker, Naruto, and Danny were video chatting. Danny and Tucker were getting ready.

"Tie straight, shirt tucked in, unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked neatly away just in case", Danny said and walked to the computer.

Naruto was just sitting on Danny's bed in his everyday clothes, not bothering to wear a tuxedo.

"What's taking so long with that dragon research, Sam?", Danny asked.

"Alright, jeez. Here. I'm sending you the link.", Sam said.

"That's it! Medieval, ghostly legend told that the cursed Amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into dragon form under states of extreme emotional distress or anger. That's the amulet I gave to Paulina. I must have accidently fallen into my backpack.", Danny said.

"Wait! You mean, YOU'RE going on a date with a dragon?!", Naruto said when realization hit and laughed, "Good luck trying not to become barbecue!"

"Like I said. Looks are deceiving. I'm sure you boys will have a wonderful evening.", Sam said cutting the chat.

"She really wants to go to the dance.", Danny said to Tucker.

"But she said she didn't want to.", Tucker said.

"Yeah.", Naruto said.

"We're her best friends! We should've known.", Danny said.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, right?", Tucker asked.

Danny smirked as his eyes glowed green. Naruto laughed as Tucker glared at Danny.

"No way! Forget it! Absolutely not! No!", Tucker said.

* * *

_Later at Sam's..._

The Overshadowed Tucker knocked on Sam's door. Sam opened up the door.

"Tucker? What are you doing here?", Sam asked.

"Do you think we could go to the dance together? You know, as friends.", Tucker said with Danny's voice.

"Uh. I don't know. So last minute, and I do have plans…", Sam said.

"Well, I understand if you don't wanna go…", Tucker said.

"Okay, but only because you couldn't get a date!", Sam said, "I'll go change into that dumb dress I wasn't gonna wear."

Sam went back into the house to go change. Danny phased out of Tucker with a wide grin.

"See ya!", Danny said and flew away laughing.

"That is so unfair! And as soon as Sam comes back, I'm gonna…", tucker said and saw Sam enter the door way.

Sam was wearing a pretty purple and black dress. Her hair was done nice and she seemed to sparkle. Tucker smiled at how pretty she looked.

"Come one! We're gonna be late!", Sam said.

* * *

_At Valerie's..._

Naruto knocked really loudly on Valerie's door. Valerie's dad answered.

"Yes?", Valerie's dad answered.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! Is Valerie here?", Naruto said looking behind her dad.

"I'm Damon Gray. Valerie's getting ready so why don't you come in?", Damon said letting Naruto in.

"Thanks old man!", Naruto said and ran into the house.

A few minutes later, Valerie came down stairs in a sparkly, short, baby blue sleeveless dress with a layered skirt with high healed blue boots.

"I'm ready... Why aren't you wearing a tux?", Valerie said.

"Cause those things choke me to death.", Naruto said.

"Well we are gonna be late so come on.", Valerie said and dragged Naruto to the dance.

"Have a good time and don't do anything illegal!", Damon said to them.

* * *

_At Paulina's..._

Danny phased out of the ground in front of Paulina's house. He stood on the front porch and started to practice what he was going to say.

"Paulina, about the amulet… it's an ancient family heirloom, and I need to get it back. No! That stinks!", Danny said and the door opened to reveal Paulina's dad, "Uh, hi… you must be Paulina's dad."

"If you upset her, we will have a violent talk!", Paulina's dad said jabbing his finger into Danny's chest.

"Papa! You're scaring him. Come on, Danny. We're going to be late.", Paulina said in her sparkly pink dress.

Danny took notice of the necklace on her neck.

"Have a wonderful evening, baby!", Paulina's dad said and leaned in on Danny, "I know where you live."

Danny gulped.

"And I'm glad we had the chance to chat."

* * *

_Later at the dance..._

"Let's get down with our bad selves. Yo, shake that thing. Hey, G. You're my dawg.", Mr. Lancer said to the crowd.

Danny grabbed two cups of punch and gave one to Paulina.

"Paulina, I was thinking. That amulet…", Danny started.

"Isn't it fabulous? I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me.", Paulina said.

"Yeah, well, about that. See, I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place, because it… It belongs to Sam!", Danny said seeing Tucker and Sam dance.

Paulina growled, sucked the drink out of her glass, and then broke the cup. She started glaring.

"Uh... But I want to make it up to ya…", Danny said and saw Jack and Mr. Lancer about to start talking, "I'll, get you something else. Something more special. Like punch! I'm going to get you some special punch!"

Danny ran off causing Paulina's glare to harden even more. Danny overshadowed his dad once more.

"Yes, Danny, what a fine boy he is. Yes, as his father, I get that all the time.", Danny said.

"Jack, you sound really strange.", Maddie said.

"Must have been something I ate. Hey! How about I get us some punch.", Danny said.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Adult coming through. I shave every day.", Danny said pushing through the crowd.

He on the way accidently bumped into Valerie and Naruto.

"Yeah, cause I see your back hair clogging the drain every morning!", Naruto said causing Valerie to give a disgusted look.

"Eww.", Valerie said.

Danny finally made it to Sam and Tucker.

"Tucker. Sam. I've got trouble.", Danny said.

"We had nothing to do with it, Mr. Fenton. It was all Danny's idea!", Tucker said.

"Tucker. It's me. It's Danny.", Danny said and handed them walkie talkies, "Sam, try to help me find Paulina. Tucker, keep an eye on my dad. If he starts talking to anyone, page me. Got it? I will try to find Naruto."

Danny walked off.

"This gets better and better with every passing minute.", Sam said.

"Naruto where are you?", Danny asked.

"Right here dad.", Naruto said, "Am I in trouble or something?"

"It's me, Danny. I need you to help Sam find Paulina.", Danny whispered and gave him a walkie talkie.

"That sounds like a great idea!", Naruto said and turned to Valerie, "Excuse me, dad needs me to help him with something. I will try to finish it as quick as I can. Why don't you find us a table or something?"

"Okay.", Valerie said and walked off.

"Danny! I've got her!", Sam said via walkie talkie.

"Stay on her. I'm on my way. And Sam, don't make her angry. I'm sending Naruto your way.", Danny said.

Danny flew out of Jack's body with the walkie talkie, leaving Jack dazed.

Naruto ran into the boy's bathroom and made a hand sign.

"TRANSFORM!", Naruto said and became a female version of himself with a sleeveless, short, sparkly, layered orange dress on with blue flats on. He ran out of the boy's bathroom.

Naruto saw Sam enter the girl's bathroom and followed her in. Sam walked up to Paulina, who was looking in the mirror.

"Hey Paulina. Nice dress.", Sam said.

"Yes. And it goes so nicely with your amulet. Don't you think?", Paulina said.

"My amulet? That's not my… Right. Listen. My grandma gave me that amulet, and…", Sam said.

"Forget it, sweetie. I'm not giving up this trinket, or your little boyfriend, Danny.", Paulina said.

Naruto was confused by the conversation. Sam laughed.

"My boyfriend? And they say pretty girls can't be funny. Danny is not my boyfriend.", Sam said.

"He's not?", Paulina asked.

"He's my best friend. Maybe that's why I was so hard on you. I didn't mean to call you shallow.", Sam said.

"What a bummer! I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you.", Paulina said sadly before putting the necklace on Sam, "Here. Take your crummy amulet. I'm going back inside to dump your dorky friend."

Sam slowly started to be come the dragon.

"Shallow, little witch!", Sam growled.

Paulina turned around and fainted. Naruto dispelled the Jutsu and looked a bit horrified.

"Oh crud...", Naruto said.

* * *

_Outside the bathroom..._

"Paulina? Sam? Naruto?", Danny asked before entering.

Danny gasped to see the dragon carrying Naruto and Paulina in each hand. Danny transformed and flew after the dragon. They soon ended up in the football field.

"Take it easy, Paulina. You don't want to hurt Sam and Naruto. Paulina? Sam?!", Danny said finally taking notice who the dragon was.

"SHALLOW GIRL! PERVERT!", Sam growled.

"I'm not a perv!", Naruto yelled, "Okay I did invent the Sexy Jutsu but that was just to annoy people!"

"Yup that's Sam.", Danny said.

Sam blew fire at Danny. Danny avoided the fire by phasing through it.

"Whoa, Sam! Two words: Breath mints.", Danny said.

Danny flew up and grabbed both Paulina and Naruto. The dragon turned and growled, giving chase to him. Danny smiled only to get hit by the dragon's tail. He turned himself, Paulina, and Naruto intangible to avoid being hit by the bleachers. They came out on the other side next to Dash talking to a girl.

Sam lifted up the bleachers and growled, causing Dash and the girl to run.

"Now Sam! Be reasonable!", Danny said.

The walkie talkie beeped.

"Danny, Lancer's getting close to your dad.", Tucker said via walkie talkie.

"I hate to do this to you, Sam," Danny said as he flew up and grabbed Sam by the tail.

Danny spun her around before throwing her into the air. Danny looked proud before realizing something.

"Oh, man. Dad!", Danny said, "Naruto! Take care of Sam! And be careful!"

"On it!", Naruto said.

Danny flew off to deal with his dad.

"Okay dragon breath... Wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?", Naruto said smirking.

"PERVERT!", Sam growled.

"Hard way it is!", Naruto said, "This will be fun!"

Naruto formed a clone and started forming a Rasengan. After it was formed he ran up to Sam and slammed it into her. Sam went flying into the school's sign. She growled and sent a large breath of fire at Naruto, setting him on fire.

"Now I can see why Danny said to be careful...", Naruto said channeling Chakra all over himself to put out the fire leaving a few burn marks.

* * *

_In the school..._

"Hey!", Jack said, "Who the heck are you, and why are you talking to my wife?"

"Jack..?", Maddie said looking a bit shocked, "This is Mr. Lancer. From the parent-teacher conference."

Danny quickly Overshadowed Jack.

"Right, right. Sorry. It's just, in this light, I thought you were George Clooney. Isn't he sharp mom…? I mean, Maddie?"

"Well, thank you.", Mr. Lancer said a bit shocked.

"Now if you excuse me,", Danny said as he grabbed Maddie with Jack's body, "I would like to dance with my wife. That's what us adults do, dance with our wives."

The two went to the dance floor and started to dance. Kids started cheering for the two.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?", Maddie asked.

"If by memories, you mean things you remember that I don't, then yes. Go ahead and remind me of stuff. I'll totally agree to remembering!", Danny said and then realized that the whole dance floor was cheering for them, "What the heck..? I mean, uh, thank you. Thank you, all! On behalf of me: Jack Fenton."

Danny flew out of Jack and rushed outside to see Naruto get thrown into a tree.

"It's about time you got back here!", Naruto shouted, "I rather fight a Dragon version of Paulina than this Dragon version of Sam!"

Sam blows fire at Danny.

"I hate to say this, but you throw fire like a girl!", Danny yelled and pulled out the Fenton Fisher's line, "The Fenton Fisher. It can capture ghosts, and dragon ghosts. Way to go, dad!"

Sam blew fire as Danny wrapped the glowing fishing line around her. He pulled, and Sam fell to the ground. Danny flew down and ripped the necklace off. Sam's dragon form disappeared, leaving her back in her normal state.

"Sam?", Danny asked, "Are you alright?"

"Wow," Sam said as she put a hand to her head, "Did I have fun at the dance?"

"Well, uh. Let's just say you had a roaring time.", Danny said laughing.

Naruto walked up to Sam and slapped her.

"That's for burning me...", Naruto said.

Sam kicked Naruto in between the legs, causing him to fall to the ground.

* * *

_Inside the gym..._

"Dude. Sorry your date didn't pan out. Where is Paulina and Valerie anyway?", Tucker said.

"Valerie said I took to long and decided to go dance with Dash.", Naruto said, "Not only that she said I smelled bad."

"You do smell like a cooked kid, fishcake. All you need is to transform into some tilapia to live up to your name's meaning.", Tucker said.

"What did you say?", Naruto groaned turning to Tucker.

"Nothing!", Tucker said.

"You better not be lying...", Naruto said.

"Ah, who cares? Look. The DJ's still playing, and I think that there's time for one last dance.", Sam said.

"Sure! I'd love to!", Danny said.

Danny hands Tucker the amulet and starts dancing with Sam.

"Promise me you'll keep your pants up?", Sam asked.

"I'll do my best.", Danny said.

"What a second. I'm dateless, _again?_ What does a guy have to do to get hooked up around here?", Tucker asked.

"I want to go to the ball!", the ghost girl said.

"On second thought." Tucker said as the ghost girl reached out to him, "I don't need a date that badly. Hey guys! Wait up! Can I cut in?"

Tucker joins Sam and Danny on the dance floor. Naruto shrugs and dances with the ghost girl.


	5. Bitter Reunions and Sasuke

**Binas:** Yes I am skipping some. Reason? No transcripts to reassure myself I have everything correct. It's an Autism related thing, and watching stuff happen can take a long long time for my mind to process to use to make myself one. Learned that when I write bully reports on a regular bases.

I will, however, clarify this: Skulker is gonna be hunting Naruto as well. Why? Well let's say he has been through several portals to collect his rarities, in my theory. And now for ghosts that so far know of Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki (Though they don't know that's name for those with demons sealed in them, so they call him Demon Spawn) is majority of the Ghost Zone just like they know Danny. That's what happens when you fight and kick ghost butts back into the Ghost Zone. So that means, now Danny, Tucker, and Sam know but they often poke fun at the fox itself like Naruto does already.

As for Technus, he has no interest in the Ninja world due to how behind it is in technology, despite the fact they have it. So he knows next to none about Naruto's home world.

This chapter with be narrated by Naruto. So expect some * to appear cause anything in *will be him and Kurama breaking the fourth wall. Yes, they get their special wall breaking time now.

Oh and also this is when someone appears from the rescue squad I mentioned... You will be shocked at where they are. Well maybe not... But each member of the rescue squad got separated and will pop up at random. But I promise, Naruto will be in Amity Park for awhile due to the Akatsuki running around in the Ninja World.

_**AN 2:**_ I was going to do "What You Want" but I got stuck so I am skipping it. Sorry. But I get to do the chapter I wanted to do... Let Naruto forever torture the Frootloop! And changes for the squad, it's only two people. The Jonin of the rescue squad had a very important role that could not go undone.

Sasuke's clan did not die out in my story. The reason why Sasuke is the way he is because Itachi (he didn't join the Akatsuki) pranked Sasuke. And want to know how bad the prank was? He placed Sasuke in a Genjutsu to make him THINK that his clan was killed by him (Itachi). When Sasuke realized it was just a prank, he started wanting a bit of revenge for that prank. What he wants to do is something you will have to find out later.

_**I DON'T OWN ANY REFERENCES, SONGS, SHOWS, ANIMES, ETC. THAT MAYBE USED IN THIS STORY. I WILL NOT REPEAT THIS DISCLAIMER 24/7 BUT BE AWARE I STAND BY THIS DISCLAIMER AT ALL TIMES AND WILL NOT CLAIM ANYTHING.**_

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time on Lost at Birth..._

_"Hey dragon breath!"_

_"Oh my gosh! What is that?"_

_"Medieval, ghostly legend told that the cursed Amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into dragon form under states of extreme emotional distress or anger."_

_"Wait! You mean, YOU'RE going on a date with a dragon?!"_

_"It's about time you got back here!"_

* * *

.

* * *

_**FUNNY TIME!**_

_*Gai throws an exhausted, screaming Kakashi into the air and gives him a piggy-back ride, with trumpets blaring in the background, disturbing the others_*  
**Naruto:** That's just wrong...  
**Sakura:** Grown men playing piggy-back... It's almost creepy...  
**Tenten:** Oh, brother...  
**Lee:** What the? I get it...a training exercise!  
**Gai:** So you wanna see faster? I'll show you faster!  
*_Gai runs off with Kakashi flapping around in the wind like a rag doll_*  
**Gai:** What's wrong, slow pokes? Can't keep up with me? Let's go!  
**Sakura:** It looks even weirder when they're in motion...  
**Lee:** *_Bends over to offer Neji a ride_* Neji...  
**Neji:** _Forget it!_

* * *

.

* * *

Danny rode on his motorized scooter through town trying to get home from school. he checked his watch.

"Finally. One day where I get home on time without any ghost detours making me miss my ten o'clock curfew.", Danny mused and his ghost sense went off and he went to complete halt on his scooter and went into an alley with it, "...Or not. Going ghost!"

Danny flew out of the alley to see three vultures. He gave chase after them.

"You fellows look lost. Um, any chance of ya staying that way?", Danny said.

"Mind your own business, fancy pants ghost boy.", Vulture #1 said.

The vultures entered a bus and Danny followed.

"We've been circling this town for hours. We could've been halfway to Florida by now. Ask for directions.", Vulture #2 said.

"I know where I'm going!", Vulture #1 said.

"You so do not! Ask him.", Vulture #3 said.

"Ask me what?", Danny asked as he and the vultures left the bus.

"We're on a search-and-destroy mission. Can you help us find and peck to death, this guy here?", Vulture #1 said.

The vulture waved around a picture of Jack in his younger years.

"Dad?", Danny asked.

"Ah-hah, see? I told you he'd know where he is.", Vulture #2 said.

Danny attacked a vulture but missed.

"Nice try, kid. Get 'em, boys!", Vulture #3 said.

"Give it your best shot, guys! I'm a wiz at dodgeball!", Danny said.

Danny dodged their attacks and made all three crash into each other. If Naruto was here, he would have been mocking them to no end.

"Okay, technically it's 'dodgebeak', but who cares?", Danny asked.

The vultures chased him everywhere. He soon found himself at a clock.

"Augh. It's almost ten!", Danny said irritated.

Danny circled the clock a bit before phasing inside and sneak up on the vultures and grab him by the legs.

"HEY!" Vulture #3 shouted.

"You know that old saying about a bird in the hand? Well, neither do I!", Danny said and swung the vulture into the other two.

The vultures soon fly away, clearly disoriented.

"And don't go messing any windshields on your way out of town!", Danny shouted and caught the picture of his dad, "I wonder why those guys were trying to waste Dad?"

*_DING DONG!_*

"Aw no! Dad!", Danny said and quickly flew home.

When Danny entered the house, Jack and Maddie were there with looks of disapproval.

"You're late again, young man.", Jack said.

"Danny, this is becoming a problem. You're constantly late coming home-", Maddie said.

"You're shirking from your chores.", Jack said.

"- Your grades are slipping-", Maddie said.

"You're shirking from your chores.", Jack said.

"You already said chores.", Danny pointed out.

"I know. But when you or Naruto don't do 'em I get stuck with them.", Jack said, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He got detention for blowing spit wads at Mr. Lancer.", Danny said, "But look. I'm under a lot of pressure. You two have no idea what it's like to be a kid today!"

"Come on, Danny. That's the oldest excuse in the book. There's nothing you're going through that your father and I didn't go through when we were your age.", Maddie said.

Danny's elbow phased through the couch but he managed to hide it.

"Yeah? Well, I beg to differ.", Danny said.

"The reason Danny doesn't think you can relate to him is that you never take the time to tell him about your childhood!", Jazz said closing her book.

"Jazz!", Danny said annoyed and kept growing more annoyed with every passing moment.

"Have you ever told him how you met? About your first date?", Jazz asked.

"Jazz!"

"Where you went to college?", Jazz asked.

"You know, Jasmine, that's a great idea!", Jack said.

"It is?", Jazz asked.

"What is?", Maddie asked.

"THIS IS! You can come with your mother and I to our college reunion.", Jack said holding an invitation.

"I can?", Danny asked.

"Wisconsin?!", Jazz asked.

"Sure! My old pal Vlad is throwing a huge shindig there. We'll take the RV so the whole family can go together. You can learn more about your mother's and my college days, and while we drive, I can blather on about ghosts!", Jack said.

The latest invention Jack was working on started to act p and sprayed Ectoplasm all over the place.

"Ha-hah! It works! I can't wait to blather on about that too!", Jack shouted in joy.

The door opened to reveal Naruto with his backpack and he looked at the mess.

"What the heck happened here?! Did something blow up while I was escaping detention?", Naruto asked.

"YOU DID WHAT?!", Maddie yelled.

"THAT'S MY BOY!", Jack shouted.

"JACK! Escaping detention is bad!", Maddie reminded.

"Oh. YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE NARUTO!", Jack yelled.

"Can I reschedule that?", Naruto asked sheepishly.

* * *

_In the RV..._

"How does this happen? You goof up and I have to spend four days jammed in the Fenton Ghost RV?", Jazz asked.

"That's the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, folks. Every button in this baby is a ghost's worst nightmare.", Jack said.

"It's so stuffy in here! It smells like Dash's sweat socks!", Naruto said.

"Augh. I need some air.", Danny said and pressed a button.

"Don't press any buttons!", Jazz warned.

Weapons mount themselves on to the RV. A laser burned a tree, another froze a bird, and the final one blows up a man's cell phone. Finally Ectoplasm gets sprayed on all over Jazz. Naruto laughs.

"So the spaz finally gets what she deserved!", Naruto said.

"I'll get you for this.", Jazz said.

Get some rest, everybody! I want the entire Fenton-Uzumaki clan bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow.", Jack said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Masters? As in, Vlad Masters? Who was named Affluence Magazine's 'Billionaire of the Year'?", Jazz asked.

"That's the guy. In college he was my best friend. We were very popular guys. Roommates, lab partners, we did everything together. Until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vlad's eyes.", Jack said, "He was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto-acne. It devastated him, and killed his social life. We haven't spoken since that day. But the good news is I think after all these years he's finally forgiven me."

"I think you guys should have wore plastic shields to prevent that from happening.", Naruto said.

* * *

_Next day at the door step of Vlad's manor..._

"Jack. And Maddie! You've never looked lovelier, my dear. Please, please, come in.", Vlad said.

'_Ewww... Who wants to see old men flirt?!_', Naruto thought slightly disturbed.

Everyone but Jack walks in.

"Vladdie, my man. It's good to see-", Jack started but the door was shut on him, "Hello? Hellooo?"

"What's with all the green and gold? You're a billionaire! Surely you could afford an interior designer.", Jazz said.

"Bleh! It needs some orange!", Naruto said in disgust of his least favorite color being everywhere.

"Jazz, hello? Football helmets, jerseys, cheeseheads; he's a Packers fanatic.", Danny said.

"Oh, 'fanatic' is such a negative word. But, yes.", Vlad said.

"I don't understand. You have billions of dollars. Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?", Jazz asked.

"Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!", Vlad said irritated by the thought, "One of _two _things my wealth has not as of yet, been able to acquire."

Vlad walked over to Maddie and she gave him a weak smile.

"Is he hitting on mom?", Danny asked.

"Yup! And it's _SO_ gross and wrong!", Naruto said completely grossed out, "Old people flirting is just nasty!"

"As long as he's got working toilets and mom says 'no', who cares?", Jazz asked before walking away.

"I'd-uh...better let Jack in.", Maddie said and went to go let Jack in.

Danny spot an autographed football and was amazed.

"Whoa, cool!", Danny said.

"It's just a football. How can that be interesting?", Naruto said completely bored.

"Indeed. This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself. It's my prized possession.", Vlad said.

"Heads up, V-man!", Jack yelled as he grabbed the football and tackled Vlad into the ground, "Hah! I see you've still got the old moves."

"GIVE ME THAT!", Vlad yelled and snatched his football back, "I never _HAD _any old moves! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!"

Everyone stood there in silence at the outburst. Vlad managed to regain his posture.

"Yes...Well, it gave me time to chart out a course for my life, didn't it? Make some decisions that helped to make me very wealthy, very quickly. And it never would've happened without you, Jack.", Vlad said.

"Uh, yeah...Maybe we should go?", Maddie asked getting uncomfortable.

'_Maybe I could help lighten the situation..._', Naruto thought with a sly smirk.

"No-no, you should stay with me! That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle. Previously home to the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King. Just so I could, reconnect, with you, Jack. I insist you stay.", Vlad said.

"Well, I dunno. We do have a really cool RV.", Jack said.

Jazz let out a fake sneeze to hide what she was saying.

"Smooth...", Danny said in response to the sneeze.

"You know, Jack, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls...", Vlad said.

'_Aw great! And when I was thinking I could get away from them! Well not completely..._', Naruto thought with a sour expression.

"I'll get the bags!", Jack chimed.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Naruto couldn't sleep at all. He tossed in the bed. It was comfortable but yet something about Vlad didn't settle itself right in his head.

"What could he possibly be hiding?! He is acting like he has a secret or something! Does he have a left over pimple from that accident that is making him cranky?!", Naruto said in frustration.

"BATHROOM!"

Naruto sweat dropped as he saw Jack sleep walk to the bathroom.

"You have to be kidding me!", Naruto said and got out of bed to wake Jack up before he did a power dump in a potted plant.

He saw Danny in his ghost form carry Jack to the bathroom. The vultures crash into Naruto.

"Hey, what gives? Can't you see we are on a search and destroy mission here?", Vulture #1 asked irritated.

"Well get off me you old hags! Didn't anyone teach you how to fly or are you a bunch of Dodos trying to fly?!", Naruto retaliated and pushed them off.

"HEY!", The vultures cawed feeling offended and flew at Naruto.

Danny flew back up from the floor below and smacked his fist into his palm with a smirk.

"Hi guys, remember me?", Danny asked.

The vultures freaked out and flew away like a bunch of cowards.

"Okay. that was almost too easy.", Danny said.

"Nice one Danny! Whatever you did must have made em' so scared they couldn't stop laying eggs!", Naruto said.

"Ah, bright boys."

A blue ghost that looked like a Dracula reject with a white business suit. His black hair was in the shape of two horns.

"Ah, whatever. I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do.", Danny said.

"What are you? Dracula?", Naruto asked, "Lame!"

The ghost laughed a bit, slightly amused. Danny tried to punch the Dracula reject but the ghost stops his attack. The Dracula reject flung Danny into a wall.

"Whoa. Fast...Alright. Better stop fooling around.", Danny said as he slid on to a bench from the wall.

"Who do you think you are to do that to him?!", Naruto asked looking a bit angry.

The Dracula reject chuckled a bit as Naruto charged at him and got thrown to the side just like Danny did. Danny charges at the reject again but got grabbed by the neck and thrown down.

"My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you'll do! Danny Phantom, right? And I know your the Fenton's younger son.", The Dracula reject said.

"You...You know us?", Danny and Naruto stuttered.

"Of course I know you two! And I know Naruto puts on a fox mask and calls himself Kurama too.", The reject said.

Naruto goes into shock then charges at the Dracula reject just to get thrown again.

"Danny, you're the ghost boy who uses his powers for good. How quaint. Aren't you going to try to shove me into your ridiculous thermos while Naruto does something completely pointless as an attempt to distract me?", The reject said.

"I...I don't want to fight you!", Danny said.

"Then I will!", Naruto yelled and made a hand sign, "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Twenty Narutos surrounded the reject. The Dracula Reject was impressed.

"Very interesting. Two can play at that game.", The reject said and split into five.

"NO FAIR! I CAN'T DO THAT!", Danny shouted.

"Of course you can't. Your a first year.", The reject said.

"How are you doing all this?", Danny asked.

"Years of practice. Which you unfortunately, have no time for.", The reject said.

The reject duplicates and Shadow Clones fought. The Shadow Clones were easily demolished to reveal that Naruto was no where in the crowd of orange. The Dracula reject duplicates attack Danny one at a time, causing Danny pain. They eventually slammed Danny into a wall, forcing him unconscious to the point he transformed back.

"The ghost boy is Jack's son? Well, what do you know?", The reject asked slightly amused as a black ring formed around him, changing him into Vlad Masters.

"AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!", Naruto shouted and jumped on to Vlad from out of nowhere, "I KNEW SOMETHING FISHY WAS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Get off me!", Vlad yelled and threw Naruto off his back and knocked the blondie out.

* * *

_Next morning..._

Naruto woke up with a big headache.

"What happened last night? Did a bus run me over?", Naruto asked slightly dazed.

"No my boy."

Naruto turned to the door way to see Vlad there.

"I had a weird dream last night where me and Danny were attacked by this Dracula Reject and the reject turned out to be you.", Naruto said.

Vlad chuckled evilly as he walked out of the room.

"Sleep tight little kit...", Vlad said.

"What could have happened last night?", Naruto asked.

"**Do you really want to know?**"

'_Shut up you stupid fox!_'

"**I know everything that has happened last night. And I warn you, don't trust Vlad. He reeks of hatred and vengeance like an Uchiha.**"

'_What's an Uchiha?_'

"**The Uchihas are a clan from another world, were YOU kit were born but some how wound up in this upside down world. The Uchihas possessed a rare bloodline limit known as the Sharingan. Their bloodline limit allows them to copy almost every Jutsu known in the world and every single movement you can make.**"

'_COOL! Do you think I have a cool bloodline limit!?_'

"**Your's is your massive near bottomless pit of Chakra and Stamina. Even without me, it would still be near bottomless.**"

'_I guess that explains why I couldn't do the simple illusion version of the Clone Jutsu and could out run Dash on the track fifty times over._'

"**But please head my warning about Vlad. He's up to no good and he may become the end of us both.**"

'_I will look out for anything weird he does._'

Naruto quickly got out of his orange footie pajamas and into his day clothes. He ran out of the room to deface the day, literally.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"There is no way I am wearing a suit and tie! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto shouted and tore up the suit.

"Jazz, aren't you coming to the reunion?", Danny asked.

Jazz was watching old football clips.

"What, and watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new-wave music? Pass. Did you know the Packers won the very first Super Bowl?", Jazz said.

"Big deal!", Naruto said no interested in the sports comment.

"Whatever.", Danny said.

Naruto and Danny left for the reunion that was outside.

* * *

Danny was not interested in what was going on. Naruto tried his hand at dancing on the dance floor by doing the Monkey while singing with a lampshade on his head. That caused a bunch of people to cover their ears to save themselves from his horrible singing voice.

"-And you can call me uncool, but it's a simple fact, I got your back! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!-", Naruto sang and a tomato hit him square in the back, "HEY?! WHAT GIVES?!"

More tomatoes were thrown at him with a wave of 'BOOs'.

"**You are the worst singer I have ever heard in my eons of existance...**"

'_Shut the heck up..._'

"Hey, Harry!", Jack said.

A woman did a spit take and walked over.

"Jack, Maddie, how nice.", Harry said.

"Danny, meet Harriet Chin. She's a big shot reporter for the Milwaukee Journal now, but back in my college days she was just Harry. Harry Chin! Ha ha! Get it?", Jack said.

"I'm really sorry, Harriet.", Maddie said.

"Sweetie, you married him; you should be.", Harry said and walked away.

A techno song started up in the background causing Jack to perk up.

"Hey, my song! Come on, let's pogo!", Jack shouted and dragged Maddie to dance floor and both started to Pogo dance.

Naruto sweat dropped at the sight while Danny sat there speechless.

"Okay, I'm officially mortified.", Danny said.

"Ditto...", Naruto said and dropped his lampshade, "That's just wrong... Believe it..."

Both shuddered at the sight.

* * *

The two eventually became really bored. Naruto was thinking of showing off his Jutsus but decided against it after a talk he had got with Maddie and what the government might do to him if they found out and got their hands on him.

"You two are looking much better. I was wondering if you two could do me a huge favor?", Vlad said approaching the two.

"Anything to get me unbored.", Naruto said resting his chin on the table.

"Oh, sure, Mr. Masters!", Danny said.

"Now, could you go to my lab, second door on the right upstairs? There's a present in there for your father that I'd like you to bring down.", Vlad said.

"Race ya!", Naruto shouted and darted off with Danny tagging along behind.

* * *

_With Danny..._

Naruto and Danny got separated by accident because someone insisted on splitting up to find the present faster. Danny was in one room of the large lab.

"Present? I don't see a present!", Danny said and spotted a few pictures of Vlad, Maddie, and one of Jack, "Hey, wait a minute... Oh, no. No way."

Danny's ghost sense went off and two Ectopuses grabbed Danny.

"Let go!", Danny shouted and kicked and slammed the two until they let go, "Those ghosts... They were two of the first ghosts I fought!"

"And they're not alone, pup!"

Net wrapped itself around Danny, trapping him.

"Skulker?!", Danny asked as he escaped the net, "How did you get back in your ectoskeleton? What are you doing here!?"

"All excellent questions. Catch!", Skulker said and threw a cub at Danny, trapping him inside a large cube with only his head exposed.

"Hey! I can't phase out of this! It's disrupting my powers!", Danny said.

"And that's not all it does.", Skulker said and pressed a button, forcing pain on to Danny, causing him to transform back into Human form.

Skulker held up a blade to Danny's neck.

"The glowing blade is new!", Danny said nervously.

"You like it? I've had some upgrades. Now...", Skulker said.

"ENOUGH! I didn't free you to _kill_ the boy, Skulker! Your work is done."

Vlad stood there not very happy at the sight of Skulker being seconds from skinning Danny and making a pelt. Skulker and Danny were both confused. Skulker retracted the blade.

"Yes, well, I... I've gotta go to the library and checkout a book on a gorilla... Again!", Skulker said annoyed and flew off.

"Skulker? The Ectopuses? I don't understand!", Danny said.

"Of course not! You're, what, twelve? Too young to drive and not in college yet! I sent those ghosts, and others, to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you; the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created!", Vlad said.

"Second?!", Danny asked.]

Vlad transformed into his ghost form that looked like a Dracula reject.

"YOU! I'm going ghost!", Danny shouted and let a pause start for a few seconds, "Going ghost!... Why can't I go ghost?"

"You have a battle cry, hilarious. I, on the other hand, have this!", Vlad said.

Vlad tapped the box.

"A spectral energy neutralizer. Designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you're contained within that box you're as human as your idiot father.", Vlad said.

"Let me out of here!", Danny shouted.

"Why? So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers,by the way, that I've had for twenty years.", Vlad said, "I have experience, my child. And the money and power attained through using those powers for personal gain, you see. I could train you, teach you everything I know. And all you'd have to do, is renounce your idiot father."

"...Dude, you are one _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop. _That_ is _never_ going to happen.", Danny said.

"Yes, well, once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you'll feel.", Vlad said and disappeared.

* * *

_With Naruto..._

"Now where is that present?", Naruto asked searching the area.

A steak was shot out of nowhere and hit Naruto in the back of the head.

"Hey?! What gives?! Meat? Oh don't tell me...", Naruto said picking up the steak.

"Hello you little Demon Spawn.", The Lunch Lady said, "Would you like steak or fish fillet?"

"Neither! I am looking for a present at the moment!", Naruto said and went back to searching.

"THEN PERISH!", The Lunch Lady screamed and tossed a sphere at Naruto.

The sphere opened up and threw ropes at Naruto, tying him up.

"WHAT THE HECK?!", Naruto yelled as he tried undoing his bindings, "UNTIE ME! UNTIE ME!"

A large pile of meat landed on Naruto, making it really uncomfortable for him.

"Stop! I didn't hire you to kill the annoying brat."

There stood Vlad Masters looking annoyed.

{**AN:** Vlad split into two so this one and the other above are happening simultaneously.}

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!", Naruto shouted, "WHY THE HECK IS SHE HERE?!"

"Calm down boy. As we speak, the original is talking to Daniel. If he accepts my invite for me to train him by renouncing your guy's idiot father, I would be more than happy to raise you both as my own. That is if you renounce him too.", Vlad said.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHY WOULD THE HECK I RENOUNCE MY STEP DAD?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I KNOW MY BIRTH DAD IS DEAD!", Naruto screamed.

Vlad looked at the squirming twelve year old slightly amused.

"Very well, after I'm through with him, we will see how you both feel...", Vlad said and chuckled darkly.

"FIRE STYLE! FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

A boy, with long spiky black-blue hair that was in a duck butt style, jumped down from the shadows. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red and white crest, white arm warmers, white shorts, a headband with a stylized leaf, a few pouches on his waist, a holster on one of his legs, and blue sandals. The boy breathed fire on Vlad's duplicate, forcing the duplicate to be absorbed back into Vlad. The boy turned to Naruto.

"Who are you? AND HOW DID YOU DO THAT AWESOME JUTSU! TEACH ME IT!", Naruto said becoming happy.

"Your such a loser.", The boy said and untied Naruto.

"My name's Naruto! What's yours or do I have to give you name jerk?", Naruto said.

"My name is Sasuke.", The boy said.

"What are you doing here?", Naruto asked.

"I am part of a rescue squad to find you. The village has been searching for you for twelve years. Even the Hokage worked her butt off to get leads on you. Our lead that you were here came from a ghost who was obsessed with boxes and tried to steal the Hokage's Sake box.", Sasuke said.

"THE BOX GHOST GAVE YOU LEADS?!", Naruto laughed, "I feel so sorry for you! THAT GUYS IS VERY LAME! HE CAN'T EVEN SCARE A DOG!"

"Hn.", Sasuke muttered.

"Oh I want you to meat my brother! He should be here somewhere!", Naruto said and ran off.

Sasuke reluctantly followed feeling like this was a waste of time.

* * *

_With Danny..._

Danny struggled against the box with all his strength but couldn't break free.

"Well, gosh and golly, it looks like you could use a speck of help there, dontcha know?"

A regal ghost with various dairy products all over him, including his scepter, floated in.

"Hey, you're the Dairy King!...Oh, great. What are you gonna do? Suffocate me with Limburger? Strangle me with Swiss!? Or-", Danny started up just for the Dairy King to use his scepter to press the button on the cube, forcing it to retract.

Danny kicked the cube away from himself when it was once again a tiny cube.

"-let me go?", Danny asked confused, "Well, thank you! But, why?"

"Well, not all ghosts are evil, right? Some of us just want to be left alone there, dontcha know?"

"Hey, will you help me fight Plasmius?"

"I'm the Dairy King, kiddo. Kings don't fight; they send other people to fight for 'em. That's Royalty 101 there, dontcha know?", The Dairy King said and flew away, "Try the Gouda! It's dairy fresh!"

Danny smiled.

"DANNY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Naruto ran past the room but came back when he saw Danny standing there.

"THERE YOU ARE! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE! HE RESCUED ME FROM VLAD!", Naruto shouted, "His name is Sasuke! He has cool abilities like me!"

Sasuke walked in the room with a bored expression.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, this is my brother Danny. He's really cool once you know everything about his life!", Naruto said.

"You are such a loser Naruto...", Sasuke said.

"Well you are a jerk!", Naruto said.

"Loser!"

"Jerk!"

"Loser!"

"Jerk!"

"ENOUGH! Look, dad is in trouble! Let's go! And what I am about to do, NEVER EVER TELL ANYONE!", Danny said feeling uncomfortable at the drastic measures that had to be pulled, "I'M GOING GHOST!"

Danny transformed and grabbed the two, flying them out of the room.

* * *

Maddie and Harry made it to the RV in one piece.

"So, Maddie. When did you first realize your husband was a monster bent on destroying his smarter, more successful, and better dressed peers?", Harry said.

"What are you talking about? That jumpsuit is incredibly stylish.", Maddie said.

On the dance floor, the possessed Jack threw tables at everyone.

"If you live to tell the tale, remember that big, fat, Jack Fenton did this to you!", Vlad said through Jack.

"Guess again cheesehead!", Danny shouted as he flew in, dropping off Sasuke and Naruto before flying into the possessed Jack, kicking Vlad out of him.

"No one uses Jack Fenton as a human meat-puppet!", Jack bellowed.

"I am going in!", Naruto shouted and put on his fox mask and tail and charged into the fray.

Sasuke reluctantly followed, slightly annoyed at the costume Naruto put on.

* * *

_In the library..._

"Daniel, stop! Think about the things I could show you. The doors I could open for you. You, Danny Phantom, and I, Vlad Plasmius. Together we could rule! I would even welcome your idiot brother in with open arms!", Vlad said.

"Forget it, pal. Your money can't buy my mom, it can't buy the Packers, and it can't buy me!", Danny said.

Danny shot an Ecto Blast at Vlad, just for Vlad to absorb it and return it to Danny.

"I know who you are. I'll tell my father. I'll tell _everyone_.", Danny said.

"And so will I. Honestly, if you expose me, you expose yourself.", Vlad said.

The RV busted into the library with full force. Danny and Vlad dodged the RV. At the top of the RV was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey! FORGOT ABOUT ME?! WELL I'M GONNA GROUND YA INTO THE GROUND! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto shouted and dashed at Vlad.

Naruto punched Vlad in the gut, and Vlad grabbed Naruto by the neck and threw him into a wall. Naruto got back up and made a hand sign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

A Shadow Clone appeared and started to help the original make a Rasengan. Once it was formed, the clone disappeared. Naruto charged at Vlad.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Vlad's chest, sending Vlad hurdling for a wall. Vlad got up and was a bit disoriented from the attack. Sasuke jumped up into the air and made a hand sign.

"FIRE STYLE! FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

Sasuke blew a large fireball at Vlad. Vlad dodged by a hair. Vlad phased into the RV.

"Mind if I cut in?", Vlad asked and grabbed Maddie.

"LET GO OF ME!", Maddie yelled.

"Never again, woman.", Vlad said.

"That's just wrong!", Naruto said and made a hand sign, "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Ten Narutos came into existance and started to chase Vlad. Danny phased into the RV while invisible.

"Oh, great. It's a stick.", Danny said and moved the gear.

"And I wasn't going to come to this thing! Hah!", Harry said.

"Jack, look out! The RV!", Maddie screamed.

"Sorry, dad. I've got one shot at this.", Danny said.

Danny stopped the RV underneath Vlad and Maddie, and pressed a button to unveil a cannon sized laser. Danny fired an ectoplasm beam at Vlad, which he knocks away. Danny used the lightning option next, but Vlad phased through it. The ectoplasm goo option, however, managed to hit Vlad, knocking him back and forcing him to let go of Maddie. Danny quickly overshadowed Jack and used him to catch Maddie before she hit the ground.

"Jack! You did it!", Maddie said filled with happiness.

"It was nothing, mom. Uh, Maddie! Sure, heh, Maddie.", Danny said setting her down, "You make sure the kids and Harry's okay while I finish this."

Maddie ran off and Danny grabbed Vlad with Jack's body.

"How's it going, V-man?", Danny mocked.

"Ooo, you overshadowed Jack. Ooo, I'm so scared. Now what's next? A card trick?", Vlad mocked back.

"Listen to me. I swear I'll walk out of my dad right now and expose us both, unless you agree to a truce.", Danny said.

"You're bluffing.", Vlad said.

"o I'm not! My parents will accept me, no matter what. But if I expose _you_...Well, heh, what would my _mom_ think of you? Mom and dad already accept Naruto for who he is and don't mind his powers.", Danny said.

"IT'S CALLED CATRA!", Naruto yelled.

"NO YOU IDIOT! IT'S CHAKRA!", Sasuke yelled from the other side of the room.

"You'll be miserable and alone for the rest of your life. Unless you call a truce.", Danny said.

"Using your opponents weaknesses against him. I am teaching you something after all. Very well. Truce. Eventually you _will_ join me by choice. You and your mother. But for now...", Vlad said floating up into the air, "_CURSE YOU, Jack Fenton!_ Your world-renowned expertise of all things ghost has defeated me! ...Until next time, son."

Vlad turns into a mist and disappears. Danny left Jack's body at that moment.

"World-renowned expertise! OUTSTANDING!", Harry yelled.

"Jack! I have never seen you like this. You beat that ghost all the way to Kenosha!", Maddie said proudly.

"I did? Aw, heck. I'm just doing my job.", Jack said.

Maddie hugged Jack.

"And mine! Jack! For all the years I thought you were a crackpot, I sort of apologize. Ghosts! This story will make your career, and mine!", Harry said.

* * *

_Later..._

Danny was in the front seat with Jack. Since Sasuke didn't have any parents or guardians around, he was stuck with the Fentons in the RV.

'_I hope you get here soon Sakura! I want this rescue mission over with already! This family is annoying. Once Sakura is here, Kakashi will be able to come in and take us home._', Sasuke thought, '_And then I will finally be taught how to use my Sharingan for minor Genjutsu so I can get revenge on Itachi for that awful prank!_'

"I can't believe they fired Harry.", Danny said.

"I'll say!", Naruto said sticking his head out the window to make faces at passing cars.

"Of _course_ they fired her. She tried to file some crackpot story about ghosts. It's the _Milwaukee Journal_, not the _National __Enquirer_.", Jazz said.

"I can't believe Harry blames _me_. And Vlad was so mad he didn't even say goodbye. And we were all such great chums in college.", Jack said sadly.

"Ah, whatever. Who cares what you were when you were younger? It's who you grew into that makes you who you are.", Danny said.

"That's right! And I plan to grow into a ninja! And Sasuke from what I learned is a Genin Ninja!", Naruto said, "Please tell me how you did it!"

"I graduated from the Academy with the highest scores, loser.", Sasuke said with no emotion.

"Jerk."

"Loser." Jerk."

Everyone ignored the exchange of insults between Sasuke and Naruto, knowing that once you stop it, it will come back.

"You think?", Jack asked Danny.

"Hey, if you can cause that much damage in college and still turn out to be this cool ghost butt-kicking adult, well, maybe there's hope for me yet.", Danny said.

"Thanks, son. ...But your curfew's still ten.", Jack said.

"AWWW MAN!", Danny whined.


	6. Prisoners of Love

**Binas:** Here's next chapter. Don't worry, this should be good. And Sasuke is going to be a bit different due to the things that have been mentioned in the last chapter. But he will still be a jerk.

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time on Lost at Birth..._

_"I wonder why those guys were trying to waste Dad?"_

_"Get some rest, everybody! I want the entire Fenton-Uzumaki clan bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when we meet Masters tomorrow."_

_"My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you'll do! Danny Phantom, right? And I know your the Fenton's younger son."_

_"The ghost boy is Jack's son? Well, what do you know?"_

_"**But please head my warning about Vlad. He's up to no good and he may become the end of us both.**"_

_"Of course not! You're, what, twelve? Too young to drive and not in college yet! I sent those ghosts, and others, to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you; the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created!"_

_"WHAT THE HECK?! WHY WOULD THE HECK I RENOUNCE MY STEP DAD?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I KNOW MY BIRTH DAD IS DEAD!"_

_"__CURSE YOU, Jack Fenton!_ Your world-renowned expertise of all things ghost has defeated me! ...Until next time, son."

* * *

.

* * *

Danny was reading a book while leaning against Jack's next crazy invention. Naruto was against a wall with Sasuke seeing who could hit the ball in paddle ball the most. The two were giving each other lightning glares and snarls.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?", Danny asked.

"About the Specter Speeder?Sure!", Jack said wrapping his arms around all three boys and shoves them into the Specter Speeder, "This little baby has state of the art spirit-plane exploration technology. And it's got a super-size cup holder!"

Jack pressed a button making a very large cup holder come out. This all just annoys Sasuke even further. Maddie entered the lab, with her hood up, and walked over to the Specter Speeder.

"Jack dear, It's getting awfully there something that you might've forgotten today?", Maddie said.

"Uhhh...", Jack mumble trying to think.

"Something significant? That would have to do with today's date of May Ninth?", Maddie asked gesturing to the wedding photo.

"Ninth, ninth, ninth. Ninth! Ninth? Nope, still not catching your drift.", Jack said.

"Our anniversary, dear? Oh well, I guess it just slipped your mind… for the 18th year in a row!", Maddie said.

'_That doesn't sound so good..._', Naruto and Sasuke thought before glaring at each other for sharing the same thought.

Maddie slammed her fist on to the Specter Speeder and the Specter Speeder started moving.

"HUH?!", Danny asked, "WHOA!"

The Specter Speeder was heading into the open portal. Danny started wailing causing Sasuke and Naruto to stop glaring and realize the situation they are in.

Danny kept screaming as Sasuke plugged his ears and Naruto screamed in symphony with Danny as the three floated through the green oozing green and purple world known as the Ghost Zone.

"I am surrounded by morons...", Sasuke muttered with clear exasperation.

Danny looked around in awe still somewhat screaming and Sasuke finally managed to shut Naruto up and looked at the Ghost Zone in interest. Ghosts of all shapes, colors, and sizes flew around the place as if it were a normal sunny day in the park.

"So Jack wasn't a complete idiot after all...", Sasuke whispered to himself.

A ghost with a hat a blazing green eyes stops in front of the Speeder, causing Naruto and Danny scream in surprise.

"Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle. That's against the rules.", The ghost said.

"Uh, sorry. W-we didn't know. We're from… out of town.", Danny said nervously.

"We were pushed in here against our wills!", Naruto piped up and curled up.

"Hn.", Sasuke muttered looking at the ghost in annoyance.

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it, punks.", The ghost said.

"Well you could have posted a sign to let us know BEFORE we wound up in the scary pit you call home!", Naruto shouted still slightly scared.

"Yelling at the officer and insulting the Ghost Zone is against the rules. Your coming with me.", The ghost said snatching Naruto before turning to Danny and Sasuke, "If I see your faces around here again, you and I are gonna have a problem."

"Y-yes sir.", Danny said.

The ghost disappeared taking Naruto with him.

'_How are we going to get Naruto back?_', Danny thought putting Speeder in reverse, leaving the Ghost Zone.

"Sasuke?", Danny asked.

"Hm?"

"Can you disguise yourself as Naruto and pretend to be him? I am sure mom and dad would be very angry at me and him for letting him get captured by a ghost.", Danny said.

Sasuke thought for a moment. He could use Danny to help him in his revenge on Itachi.

"Fine but you owe me.", Sasuke said and made a hand sign, "TRANSFORM!"

Sasuke looked just like Naruto except for one difference, the facial expression.

"I hope they can buy Naruto deciding to try a different personality.", Danny said.

* * *

The Speeder entered the lab. Maddie and Jack were still arguing.

"Now get this into your head, Jack Fenton; there are some things that are more important than hunting ghosts!", Maddie shouted and hit the Speeder again before storming off.

Jack walked up to Danny and Sasuke.

"I know, I know, I'mjust as freaked out by your mother's reaction as you are!", Jack said.

* * *

"Maddie, please! Don't go! I just have a little more work to do on the Specter Speeder and then I'm done!", Jack shouted as he latched on to Maddie's leg, disturbing Sasuke, who was still in his Naruto disguise.

"We discussed this, Jack, remember? Visiting my sister? The divorce?", Maddie asked, "There's a casserole in the freezer right next to the ectoplasmic residue samples!"

Maddie got into the taxi with her luggage and rode away.

"Wait, wait, wait!How will I know which is which?!", Jack panicked.

'_Naruto can tell the difference. You must be dumber than Naruto..._', Sasuke thought.

"Divorce? What?!", Danny asked in shock, "Jazz, did you just hear that?"

"Hear what? Mom yelling at Dad? Relax, she'll get over it.", Jazz said.

"Yeah, but I-I have never heard her so mad!", Danny said.

"Of course she's mad, and if I'm right, Dad will once again cluelessly do nothing to apologize to her.", Jazz said.

"That's where you're wrong, Jasmine. I have been a little preoccupied with ghosts lately, so I'm traveling to your Aunt Alicia's in Spittoon, Arkansas to apologize, and give your mother the greatest anniversary gift ever!", Jack claimed and jumped into the next taxi with his luggage, "Wish me luck! Oh, and call me if you see a ghooooost!"

"Jazz? Are Mom and Dad gonna split up?", Danny asked.

"I was… wrong?", Jazz asked.

"Jazz? Jazz!", Danny called out.

"Wait. He's going to Arkansas? To apologize? I was wrong?!", Jazz said starting to freak out.

Sasuke face palmed.

* * *

_In the ghost zone..._

"OH YEAH?! I DON'T CARE IF THE RULE BOOK'S YOUR GRAND_MOTHER_! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto shouted at the ghost.

"You better watch that mouth, you have five hundred years in prison now.", The ghost said.

"MAKE ME! I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT TWO HUNDRED TIMES OVER WITH AN ARMY OF ME AND NOT HAVE A SCRATCH ON ME!", Naruto shouted.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PRISON!", The ghost shouted in Naruto's face.

Naruto shielded himself from the flying spit.

* * *

Danny vacuumed the wall in ghost form and Sasuke dusted the furniture.

"Keep it down, would ya!", Jazz shouted from the kitchen.

"Hey,we're trying to make this place spotless so mom will have a clean house to come home to!", Danny said.

"Yeah, well I need to concentrate!", Jazz shouted.

Danny flew up behind Jazz and transformed back into human form, landing on the floor with a sly smile and the vacuum.

"I will never get used to that.", Sasuke muttered.

"I'll be at the library.", Jazz said leaving the house.

Danny transformed again and grabbed Sasuke before phasing down into the lab.

"Oh my gosh... This place is a mess!", Danny said looking at the horror in the lab, "If Mom comes back and sees the lab like this she'll be even angrier at Dad."

"So let's clean this up.", Sasuke said as he grabbed a broom and started sweeping the lab.

Danny started sending small Ecto Blasts at objects, they either incinerated or moved objects. He started doing cheap tricks like shooting an Ecto Blast from his finger while pointing it underneath his leg or over his shoulder. Sasuke was not amused by this at all.

'_Sharingan!_', Sasuke thought and activated his Sharingan.

Sasuke read his energy and saw there was no Chakra but a foreign energy instead that had a neon green hue and seemingly glowed brighter than Chakra. He realized he could never use any of Danny's abilities and could on copy his physical movements. He was shocked at how little effort was used in the movements.

'_This is just sad..._', Sasuke thought.

Danny then accidently hit a pink box with an Ecto Blast, knocking of the note and sending the box into the Ghost Zone. Danny picked up the note.

"Oh no!", Danny panicked.

* * *

_Later at school..._

[Danny managed to get Naruto a plausible sick day by having the disguised Sasuke transform into a sick version of Naruto and act sick.]

"You should've seen 'em fighting. And my folks never fight! Well, they fight ghosts,but that's different.", Danny said.

"Danny, relax. Nobody gets divorced over not getting a gift.", Sam said.

"But it's the thing my dad's gonna use to apologize! They're right on the brink! I'm tellin' ya, anything could set them over the edge.", Danny panicked.

"Danny, you're fine. I mean, it's not like your mom actually saidthe word 'divorce'. I mean, if she actually said the word, then you'd have to worry.", Tucker said.

"She said the word...", Danny said, "Oh, man. She did! SHE SAID THE WORD!"

"Tucker! Say something to calm him down!", Sam said.

"Well… uh… did she say it twice?", Tucker asked.

"That settles it, I'm going into the Ghost Zone and get that present back! And my brother...", Danny said.

"WHAT?!", Sam and Tucker screeched like a broken record.

"He got captured by a police ghost just for yelling...", Danny said.

"Dude. That is messed up. Make this a Mission Impossible movie if you have to.", Tucker said.

* * *

_In the ghost zone..._

"CAN SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE?! I GOTTA PEE!", Naruto shouted from a cell, "I AM NOT PEEING ON THE FLOOR LIKE AN ANIMAL!"

"BE QUIET NARUTO!", All of the ghosts shouted.

"I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I WANT! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto claimed as he climbed on the bars.

* * *

_In the lab..._

Danny was in ghost form not looking very happy but rather creeped out. He had a headset on. Sasuke, out of disguise, was off to the side with his arms crossed.

"I don't want to do this.", Danny whined.

"You get in,get the present, and get out. You'll be fine.", Sam said.

"Besides, with this mini-webcam, I'll be with you every step of the way. But first...", Tucker said and started playing Rabbids Go Home on his PDA via an Emulator.

Danny turned to Sam.

"You'll monitor the webcam?", Danny asked.

"I'll monitor the webcam.", Sam confirmed.

Danny entered the portal and gave a creeped out look.

"_Wow. This place is amazing!_", Sam said in awe.

"No. It's not! It's creepy and goes on forever! Where the heck am I suppose to start?!", Danny said.

Danny entered a random door but was chased out when the ghost became a monster and chased Danny out of the room. He panted as he slammed the door shut.

"Aw man! Every one of these doors goes into another ghost's lair?! I'm never gonna find that present. My folks are gonna get divorced and it's gonna be all my fault.", Danny pouted.

"_Relax Danny. We all just have to stay focused._", Sam said, "_Right Tucker? Tucker?_"

Silence followed for a few minutes before Sam returned to the radio.

"_There's a doorway coming up on your left. Take it._", Sam directed.

Danny opened said door. The room was filled with random items from paper wads to sinks, the junk floated around.

"So this is where all the stuff ends up.", Danny said.

"YES!"

The Box Ghost popped up and started bellowing in his hammy voice.

"IT ALL ENDS UP IN POSSESSION OF ME! THE BOX GHOST!"

"Ugh, what are you doing here?", Danny asked completely irritated.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! WHERE DO YOU THINK WE GO WHEN YOU RELEASE US FROM YOUR CYLINDRICAL TRAP?", The Box Ghost said.

"You mean the Fenton Thermos?", Danny asked.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND BEWARE! FOR I'M MERELY ONE OF YOUR FOES WHO RESIDE IN THIS REALM! IN FACT, YOU MIGHT SAY, WE ARE A PACKAGED DEAL!", The Box Ghost bellowed.

" , I'm looking for something important, I don't have time for your box puns.", Danny said.

Sirens blared all around. The Box Ghost went into shock and panicked.

"FLEE! LEST YOU BE HERMETICALLY SEALED AND SHIPPED TO YOUR DOOM!", The Box Ghost screamed and ran away just to be shot by a laser restrainer.

"Hey what's going on?", Danny asked and got shot by a laser, and restrained.

"Possession of unauthorized recording equipment. That's against the rules. Or at least it is now."

The ghost removed the headset and web cam.

"Wait! This is all a big misunderstanding!", Danny said.

"There may be chaos everywhere in this Ghost Zone, but there'll be order in my prison. You should've heeded my warning, punk. Now you and I have a problem.", The ghost said.

The ghost threw Danny into a police van that had the initials 'GZPD' and drove away.

"Great. My folks are splitting up, my sister's a basket case, Naruto is who know's where in this place, and I'm going to ghost jail. This may be the worst day of my life.", Danny said.

* * *

Danny stepped out of the van to see Skulker, Desiree, and Technus in the court yard.

"Well, if it isn't the young whelp who helped us get locked up in this stinking place! Welcome home.", Skulker snarled.

"This is the worst day of my life...", Danny whined.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"SHUT THE HECK UP!", Danny snapped.

* * *

_Later..._

"Trespassing. Loitering. Creating a disturbance. And,possession of real-world contraband."

Danny was now in a prison uniform. The present floated around the room without a care.

"Excuse me, sir, but-but-", Danny said but the ghost grabbed Danny by the shirt.

"Name's Walker, son. Know it. Fear it. Obey it. I am your judge,executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and, if necessary, your executioner."

Walker lowered Danny.

"Uh, you said 'executioner' three times.", Danny pointed out.

"I like that part of the job.", Walker said.

"Well, you see, uh, Mr. Walker, uh, the truth is... I-I'm actually trying to remove the contraband. So, um, if I could justgrab it and go,I'll promise I'll-", Danny said.

Walker pushed the chair Danny was in onto the ground with his foot.

"I'd like to let you go, son, but I can't. That'd be against the rules But seeing how this is a first offense I'm willing to be lenient. ONE THOUSAND YEARS!", Walker said.

* * *

"Chow time! Move out!"

Danny walked through the lunch room. The Box Ghost, Desiree, Technus, and Skulker sat at one table, looking ready to beat up Danny.

"Wow, heh, pretty much everyone who hates me all at one like middle school.", Danny said weakly while sweating.

They partially surround Danny.

"Sorry I can't stay and catch up on old times!", Danny said walking backwards.

"Can I get anything, dearie? Coffee? Pudding? An extra helping of DOOM?!"

The Lunch Lady was not as happy either to see Danny. She sent Danny into Skulker with her ladle, laughing madly. Skulker bumped Danny into Technus, who bumped him into the Lunch Lady. The Lunch Lady put Danny in a headlock.

"Payback time ghost child!", Skulker said happily.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON OVER HERE?!"

All of the ghosts' faces dropped into shock. Naruto stood there in prison garb looking really mad.

"DO I HAVE TO WIPE YOUR GUTS EVERYWHERE AGAIN?!", Naruto threatened, "OR DO IN NEED TO BRING OUT THE RUBBER CHICKENS?!"

[You don't want to know what caused the Rubber Chickens to be worse than the whole 'guts on the wall' threat.]

"No...", They whimpered.

"WAIT! We are not the enemies here! I mean, yeah,we sent you all back to the Ghost Zone, but we didn't lock you up here, did we?", Danny said.

"It is true! They did not package us in this box. I am The B-", The Box Ghost said.

"Go on..." Skulker said.

"If we work together we could all bust out of here. And you could alwayskick our butts later.", Danny said.

'_Wow... His idea of getting the ghosts to listen is better than mines... Well, at least I know the Rubber Chickens will work later..._', Naruto thought.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, for now.", Skulker said.

"Here's what we do...", Danny started.

* * *

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Ghosts chanted all over the lunch room as Skulker and Danny did a staged fight. Skulker threw Danny into a counter.

"Ohhh…My ghost leg!", Danny acted terribly.

"Hn. My prey ceases to amuse me.", Skulker said.

"TASTE MY FURRY!", Naruto shouted and set off several smoke bombs, "SEXY JUTSU!"

Naruto turned into a naked lady, causing Danny to get a small nose bleed that would help with the fake knock out. Naruto shifted back into his regular male form.

"Another one for the infirmary."

Danny punched the ghosts before grabbing one of the tazer sticks.

"NOW!", Danny yelled.

"ALRIGHT! TIME TO MAKE SOME NOISE!", Naruto cheered and made another hand sign.

'_I hope no ladies are around for this..._', Naruto thought slyly.

"FART JUTSU!", Naruto shouted and made a Chakra Enhanced Fart.

Some of the guard ghosts ran/flew away from the awful CHakra Potent Fart smell.

Skulker grab one of the guard's tazer sticks and started zapping the guards.

Technus threw several guards off his robot body, sending them into the walls.

Desiree smashed several buckets onto some of the guards with a smirk.

Danny and Skulker go back-to-back. They give the thumbs up and unleash a battle cry as they charged at the surrounding guards. Punches and kicks were made on the guards.

The Lunch Lady floated up with a tray of apples.

"Can I offer you gentlemen some apples?", The Lunch Lady asked.

The guards were confused and shock their heads.

"THEN DINE ON MY FURY!", The Lunch Lady bellowed as she made a spear, scaring the guards.

Naruto spammed Shadow Clones left and right, confusing the guards. When they demolished all of the clones, Naruto was not in sight.

"RASENGAN!", Naruto shouted and rammed a Rasengan into the guards, sending them into the walls.

Naruto then made more Shadow Clones and ran into one of the larger hordes of guards.

"NA!"

"RU!"

"TO!"

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

The guards went flying again. Many knocked out by the brunt of the clones and/or the Rasengan. Naruto made another Rasengan with the help of a left over clone and drilled a large hole into the prison wall.

The prisoners flocked to the hole and ran for the exit. Danny went in the opposite direction.

"YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!", Skulker yelled.

"Yes sweetie. You're supposed to riot with the guards here, And face your doom out there! Pie?", The Lunch Lady said.

"No thanks, I have some unfinished business with the warden.", Danny said.

"Well I got a score to settle myself. ", Naruto said running up to where Danny was.

"Okay.", The Lunch Lady said.

"Good luck kids.", Skulker said, "I look forward to hunting you two on the other side."

"Thanks. I think?", Danny said.

* * *

"Guards, what's going on down there? Somebody answer me!", Walker screamed.

"How about saying please!", Danny shouted kicking the door open with Naruto, both back in their respective clothes, or in Danny's case, his HAZMAT.

"It's a rule! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto said kicking Walker in the groin.

"It is?", Walker asked in pain as he checked his book, which Danny slammed on his finger.

"Is now.", Danny said then noticed something, "THE PRESENT!"

Danny flew after the present but Walker grabbed his leg. Naruto caught on that it was important and tried to grab the present but failed to as well.

"Now let me acquaint you two with a few rules.", Walker said, "Rule one. You cross me, you pay the consequences. Rule two. Just because you're a ghost and a Demon Spawn doesn't mean I can't crush you within an inch of your afterlife/life. Rule three.-"

The Speeder phased through the walls.

"Tucker, Sasuke, Sam! How'd you get in here?", Danny asked.

"Yeah!", Naruto pipped up.

"Check it out! Real-World stuff just phases through everything in here.", Tucker said and Sasuke did a visual a long side reluctantly.

"In the Ghost Zone, we're the ghosts!", Sam concluded.

"Really?! Then that means...", Naruto said slyly and tried to think about phasing and got out of Walker's grip, "HA! In your face you big pansy! What ya gonna do? Cry to your mamma?"

"We're the ghosts? So…maybe it's time to stop fighting like a ghost… And start fighting like a kid!", Danny said going back into his human form, causing Walker's foot to go through him.

Walker tried to grab the two but kept failing.

"I'll take that.", Danny said and grabbed the present.

"WHY-CAN'T-I-TOUCH-YOU-TWO?!", Walker yelled as he tried grabbing the two again.

"I may be a host of Demon doesn't mean I am one. Get your facts straight.", Naruto said and made his eyes turn red just for the fun of it to see Walker get scared.

"Forget it, Walker. This is the Ghost Zone, I'm not just a ghost, I'm also a dumb rules don't apply.", Danny said.

Both Naruto and Danny hopped into the Speeder as Walker screamed to the skies.

* * *

"Why, hey there! Pretty young thang!", Jack said looking and sounding like one of the hillbillies.

"Jack Fenton, what on Earth are you doing?", Maddie asked.

"Sweet talking you,proving I can step away from work and pay attention to our relationship. Um…Ah.", Jack said, "You've got a smile that shines like swamp gas in the moonlight. Your mind twinkles like the moonoff the bumper of my pick-em-up truck, and- Oh, this is stupid!"

"What's stupid, Jack? Anything besides ghosts?", Maddie asked.

"No, but pretending to be something I'm not is.", Jack said taking off the hillbilly stuff off.

"You know I can be a fool, and you know that I can forget things,But the one thing you know more than anything even more than that ghosts exist and that your sister is a bitter old bat, is that I love you, baby.", Jack said.

"Oh, Jack.", Maddie said.

"And, I wanted to give you… To give you…", Jack said before racing off to his suitcase to find the gift, "I'm coming, Maddie! Aw crud..."

"You forgot the present, didn't you?", Maddie asked.

"Told you he was a fool.", Alicia said.

"Well I... Uh...", Jack stuttered.

"No he didn't!"

Danny and Naruto parachuted in. Naruto was yelling in delight.

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!", Naruto yelled but everyone ignored him.

"H-He kept it at home uh, so the mosquitoes wouldn't get it.", Danny said.

"Good boy. You two are getting a raise in your allowances for this.", Jack said.

"We have an allowance?", Danny asked and put a finger to his chin.

Jack turned to Maddie.

"Happy anniversary, baby! And I'm sorry. I'll try to be better about things in the future.", Jack said as Maddie hugged him.

"You guys aren't getting a divorce?", Danny asked.

"What did I miss?", Naruto asked in confusion to Danny's question.

"Divorce? Who said anything about us getting a divorce?", Maddie asked.

Suddenly, trucks full of hillbillies flooded the shack with a banner that read 'A decade of divorce'.

"SURPRISE!", Jack and Maddie shouted.

"A party! For the tenth anniversary of my divorce! You remembered!", Alicia said.

"Well, sure! I even convinced your ex-husband to come.", Maddie said gesturing to the dunk tank that held said person.

Jasper picks up a roast and slams it on the bullseye, causing the ex-husband to fall into the water.

"Well, aren't you going to open the present?", Jack asked.

Maddie opened the present and out came the Box Ghost.

'_That's a weird anniversary gift..._', Naruto thought.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"They weren't ever gonna get a divorce! It was all just a huge misunderstanding.". Danny said.

"But, Dad doesn'tapologize! Dad doesn't understand what a goof he can be! These are constants!", Jazz said.

"BEWARE!"

"GHOST!", Maddie and Jack yelled as they chased Boxy.

"Ah, sweet normalcy. I'll take being right and embarrassed over wrong every time.", Jazz said, "Want some rhubarb pie?"

"Sure!", Naruto said.

"Love some!", Danny said.

"I'd stay away from that if I was you.", one of the hillbillies said before spitting.

"Ewwww...", Naruto said, "Forget I said anything..."


End file.
